


Close to you (cerca de ti)

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dreams, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Forehead Kisses, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Leia Organa Ships It, Morning Cuddles, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rey Needs A Hug, Shy Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Soft Kylo Ren, The Force Ships It, Training
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: El Lider Supremo de la Primera Orden, inmovilizado en su propia cama por una carroñera durmiente, indefensa y vulnerable.Y con un preocupante problema de ronquera.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. La bella carroñera durmiente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincesaSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/gifts).



> Brindemos por la habilidad mágica de convertir nuestra vida cotidiana en historias inmortales y así poco a poco ir acortando una lista que espero que nunca se termine, igual que nuestra amistad. Gracias por estar ahí 💕😻
> 
> Agregaré etiquetas con cada capítulo porque me estoy dejando llevar, pero ya me conoces, amo los finales felices.

Unas semanas después de Crait, la Primera Orden parecía haber perdido todo rastro de la Resistencia. Ni siquiera su más abnegado General, Armitage Hux, lograba dar con la pista que los guiara hasta ellos. 

El flamante Líder Supremo Kylo Ren estaba constantemente molesto y con justa razón. El hecho de que su madre y el puñado de rebeldes y traidores se hubieran escapado en el _Halcón Milenario_ estando tan cerca de acabar con ellos de manera definitiva, no le irritaba tanto como el rechazo de Rey. 

Durante la última conexión que la Fuerza les obligó a compartir, él sintió la decepción de la joven, pero lo que más le dolió fue su condescendencia porque había sembrado en su corazón oscurecido por las tinieblas, algo que no se podía permitir: duda y esperanza. Y algo más. 

Rey sabía quién era Kylo Ren en realidad, debajo de su carácter implacable y tenebroso. Ella había rascado la superficie, abriendo una herida mal cicatrizada como la que desfiguraba su rostro desde Starkiller. Ella le había llamado por su nombre, ese que tanto odiaba porque era parte de su legado, minutos antes de unirse a él para enfrentar a Snoke. Rey se había metido debajo de su piel, causándole una clase de dolor y desesperación que nunca antes había experimentado y que no podía comparar con ninguna clase de herida en combate.

Los droides se ocupaban de sanar su cuerpo, la sangre y los huesos rotos no le detuvieron jamás en su propósito. Pero ¿quién borraría de su mente las pequeñas chispas de Luz que ella había avivado con su inquebrantable fe en la redención? ¿Cómo sería capaz de volver a casa después de lo que había hecho? 

El conflicto en su interior era insoportable y por momentos no había escapatoria. Las voces en su cabeza se habían silenciado desde que asesinara a Snoke, pero en su lugar no existía nada o nadie que le sirviera de consuelo o de guía. El joven asustado y abandonado que todavía habitaba en un rincón de su alma, arañaba las paredes de su prisión intentando salir. 

Y Kylo sabía que Rey era su debilidad. Ella era todo lo que él jamás sería, seguramente su propia madre la consideraba como a una hija cuando podría haber luchado por él. Pero aún así era incapaz de odiarla por eso. Él había elegido esta vida, aunque siempre se decía a sí mismo que no tuvo otra opción.

Los días estandar parecian tener más horas de lo normal y cada vez llegaba más agotado a la cama, como si cada minuto que pasaba sin saber de Rey lo debilitara aún más. Los enlaces se habían interrumpido desde hacía tiempo, ya no sentía el zumbido familiar que había llegado a molestarle tanto.

Sin embargo, el silencio del otro lado del enlace tampoco era una alternativa mejor. Se había quedado con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, el deseo de decirle algunas cosas a Rey en voz alta. 

Pero lo pensó mejor. ¿Acaso no iba a empeorar todo con hablar? La última vez no había elegido bien sus palabras y los resultados estaban a la vista. Aunque desde entonces tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar y reconocer en qué se había equivocado. 

Cuando volviera a ver a Rey, si la Fuerza se dignaba a conectarlos, no se comportaría como un adolescente inexperto. No. Como Líder Supremo tenía la investidura para obligar a todo el mundo a hacer lo que él quisiera pero sabía que nada de eso funcionaría con la joven. Tampoco se iba a ablandar demasiado, no se creía capaz de hacerlo, pero sospechaba que podría usar otras tácticas con Rey. Quizás una invitación a pasar tiempo con él o tal vez un regalo. 

Cuando era niño había presenciado este tipo de situaciones con sus padres, claro que Han y Leia tenían una relación, a diferencia de Rey y él, y que conste que él estaba más que dispuesto a aventurarse a ello. 

Muchas veces, más de las que podría enumerar, su madre se frustraba por algunas acciones de Han y no reprimía sus quejas delante de su hijo. Pero su padre siempre tenía una buena razón para cada cosa que hacía y cada vez que regresaba de alguna aventura, ilícita o no, volvía con las manos llenas y Leia se calmaba con sus muestras de afecto. 

Quizás se necesitaban demasiado y eso siempre fue para Kylo un signo de debilidad que ahora se volvía en su contra: descubrir que quería y necesitaba ser amado por alguien.

Pensar en sus padres le dibujó una sonrisa amarga en el rostro. Durante algún tiempo fue posible ser feliz en esa familia, breves instantes que jamás volverían porque él se habia encargado de eso al asesinar a su padre.

Su sonrisa se disolvió sin dejar rastro mientras se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño de sus cuarteles con deseos casi irreprimibles de destrozar el vidrio, como si con eso pudiera cambiar algo de lo que había hecho.

Pero no podía hacer eso así que tendría que elaborar un plan con los jirones que le quedaban sin que eso lo desviara demasiado de su objetivo principal de obtener todo lo que quería de Rey. Quería tenerla a su lado para gobernar la galaxia juntos, tentándola con algo que ella no pudiera resistir, aunque todavía no supiera bien dónde conseguiría esa mágica excusa.

Ya sin energía por pensar tanto en la carroñera y cansado por los eventos de la agitada jornada como Líder Supremo, Kylo Ren se acostó de cualquier manera sobre su gran litera de sábanas negras y rojas, boca abajo y enterrando la cara entre dos mullidas almohadas como si con ese gesto pudiera aislarse del resto del mundo. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa o ponerse cómodo para dormir, estaba cansado y tampoco le importaba demasiado. Aunque tuvo cuidado de quitarse las botas y el cinturón, colocando el sable de luz cerca de él encima de una mesa auxiliar por si algún ataque inesperado le obligaba a salir corriendo. 

Dormir era realmente una molestia pero Kylo no quería usar el poder del Lado Oscuro para mantener a su cuerpo en estado de vigilia permanente. Era un ser humano, después de todo. Y la idea de ser absorbido por completo por esa clase de poder, en detrimento de su apariencia física no le entusiasmaba. Recordó el desfigurado rostro de Snoke con asco, porque era una consecuencia de la maldad que llevaba en su interior y hacía que se pudriera por dentro. La perspectiva de parecerse a él le repugnó bastante por motivos que apenas comprendía, pero que tenían que ver por la forma en que deseaba que cierta joven lo mirara.

Kylo no se consideraba atractivo ni era fanático de sus particulares rasgos, su nariz y sus orejas siempre habían sido motivo de burla y sus manos demasiado grandes y torpes para las misiones delicadas de protocolo que su madre le había obligado a aprender. Aunque las rutinas de entrenamiento junto con su altura colosal lo hacían temible en batalla. Usaba mascara porque si bien podia negarle a todo el mundo que era descendiente de Leia y de Han, el parecido con sus padres no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de su parentesco.

De todas formas, tenía que dormir y eso iba a hacer. Las estrategias y los planes podrían esperar unas horas. 

Se durmió pensando en frivolidades, considernando que su vida estaba cargada de fatalidad y sus sueños mezclaron caprichosamente el pasado, el presente y la fantasía, en combinaciones extrañas que por suerte olvidaría apenas despertara.

Pocas veces le ocurría pero cuando despertaba sin saber exactamente en donde estaba o qué día era, una sensación de nerviosismo se extendía por su cuerpo. Durante los primeros segundos la confusión daba paso al miedo y luego a la calma al reconocer las paredes y los pocos muebles de sus aposentos junto con la odiosa luz intermitente de la puerta de entrada que nunca había logrado apagar.

Mientras estiraba su largo cuerpo e inspiraba profundamente para que el aire reciclado ingresara en su cerebro y en sus pulmones, apoyó uno de sus codos en el colchón para girar y quedar boca arriba. Al parecer no había cambiado de posición mientras dormía. 

Pero al hacerlo, sintió algo extraño a su lado. No había suficiente luz como para distinguirlo, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de _alguien más_.

Entre las brumas del sueño, el corazón de Kylo comenzó a latir asustado mientras intentaba pensar con claridad. ¿Quién estaba ahí? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo había logrado entrar a sus cuarteles protegidos por cinco claves que sólo él conocía? 

Pero ya sabía la respuesta, sólo podía tratarse de una persona, la única en la galaxia que tenía el poder para hacer algo semejante. Supo que Rey estaba a su lado, completamente dormida y ajena a la presencia de él, porque un ronquido bastante fuerte se lo confirmó.

_Rey estaba plácidamente dormida en su cama. Junto a él, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo._

Se sentó lentamente en la cama, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera despertarla mientras asimilaba los hechos, reuniendo calma con una entereza que ni sabía que tenía.

_Rey está durmiendo a mi lado. Y se ve tan hermosa._

Sacudió la cabeza, el curso de sus pensamientos no le estaba ayudando a concentrarse y comenzaba a sentir otras cosas que no colaboraban con su delicada situación.

_La Fuerza_.

Era la única explicación razonable. La Fuerza había creado un enlace para ellos mientras dormían, cada uno en um extremo de la galaxia desconocido para el otro, y de alguna manera ambos compartían la misma cama. _Su cama._

Kylo contuvo la respiración al sentir que Rey se movía, buscando una posición más cómoda pero sin abrir los ojos todavía. ¿Cuánto iba a tardar en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría? ¿Por qué no se despertaba? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba entre sus amigos de la Resistencia, sino a merced de su peor enemigo? 

Si estaba en lo cierto, el enlace no duraría mucho y con suerte ella pensaría que se trataba de un sueño. O de una pesadilla.

Pero Kylo no iba a hacer nada, Rey estaba a salvo con él. En parte porque ya no iba a hacerle daño nunca más y en parte porque estaba demasiado hechizado por ella y por la rareza de las circunstancias. 

Rey murmuraba palabras apenas audibles y él deseó acercarse para oír pero no lo hizo porque tenía muchísimo miedo.

_El Lider Supremo de la Primera Orden, inmovilizado en su propia cama por una carroñera durmiente, indefensa y vulnerable. Y con un preocupante problema de ronquera._

Ciertamente, la Fuerza tenía sus maneras de castigarlo por los crímenes cometidos en su nombre.

Unos segundos después, sintió la vibración alcanzar una potencia más alta y luego Rey desapareció, tan silenciosamente como había llegado. 

Kylo soltó todo el aire que había acumulado en su pecho, acompañado de un gemido lastimoso que podía también ser de alivio. 

_Esto no acaba de pasar. ¿O sí?_

El rastro leve del calor y del perfume natural de Rey, junto con las sábanas arrugadas le aseguraron que ella estuvo allí. La almohada a su lado estaba un poco hundida y Kylo acercó una mano temblorosa para que su cuerpo le comunicara a su cerebro la veracidad de los hechos. La sintió un poco húmeda y se alarmó al imaginar que Rey podría estar llorando pero no le había parecido tensa en absoluto.

A través del enlace la sintió _a gusto_ quizás _demasiado a gusto junto a él._

¿Es que ella también se había empeñado en torturarlo? ¿Era esa su estrategia? 

Después de todo quizás todavía quedaban esperanzas para él y su sueño de convertirla en emperatriz oscura. Kylo se inclinaba ante el nivel de tierna crueldad que ella estaba utilizando con él y estaba ansioso por dejar que ella pensara que era capaz de tener el control de la situación.

Sonriendo de verdad, por primera vez en años, una carcajada brotó de él causándole un poco de dolor mientras se tapaba la boca para que nadie fuera testigo de un acto tan impropio para alguien tenebroso como él.

  
  
  
  



	2. El Príncipe Guerrero

El día apenas comenzaba en Ajan Kloss y algunos de los miembros madrugadores de la Resistencia empezaban su jornada o cambiaban turnos con los que habían cumplido con sus trabajos de vigías nocturnos.

Cada vez aparecían más aliados desde rincones lejanos de la galaxia para unirse a la lucha contra el enemigo común, la monstruosa Primera Orden. Estaban todavía muy lejos de formar una armada y tampoco contaban con muchas naves como para organizar un ataque directo, pero la General Leia Organa estaba tranquila de que podrían soportar un ataque ofensivo sin tener que huir. Los técnicos mejor calificados y los pilotos más valientes estaban de su lado, junto con la convicción de que todos estaban haciendo aquello que era correcto.

Y además contaban con el poder de Rey, a quien todos veían como un emblema de esperanza y heroísmo, la encarnación de la chispa que esperaban alimentar hasta que su fuego iluminara todos los lugares que la Primera Orden había sometido sin piedad.

Por los pasillos de la base crecía el optimismo, viejos amigos se reencontraban y otros olvidaban antiguas rencillas que ahora carecían de importancia. Muchos habían perdido familiares y amigos, otros habían escapado dejando atrás sus hogares y sus pertenencias con el objetivo primordial de salvar sus vidas. Pero la comunidad dispar que todos formaban bajo el liderazgo de Leia tenía lugar para todos.

Rey pasaba los días debatiéndose entre los recuerdos y las perspectivas que el presente le ofrecía, a veces sintiéndose un poco sola a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente. Todos la reconocían y le dedicaban una sonrisa al pasar como si le agradecieran que siguiera allí junto a ellos, del lado de los buenos. La joven cargaba con el peso de saber que eso podría haber sido muy diferente si ella aceptaba la mano de Ben, no mucho tiempo atrás, en el _Supremacy_.

A nadie le había confiado el secreto, ni siquiera a Finn y mucho menos a Leia. Aprendió a relegarlo a un rincón de su mente y debido a que los enlaces no se habían vuelto a activar entre ellos desde ese último día en Crait, no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Además, ser el símbolo de la victoria era una tarea de tiempo casi completo que no le dejaba mucho espacio para otras actividades, a excepción de alguna misión selecta o entrenamiento.

Leia había manifestado su deseo de convertirse en su Maestra, si ella aceptaba. Pero Rey no le había dado su palabra de aval de inmediato. Por alguna razón no se animaba a dar el paso, aunque mientras estuvo junto a Luke en Ahch-To, parecía no desear otra cosa que convertirse en Jedi.

La confusión empañaba su juicio y le causaba serias dudas, no suficientemente graves como para robar una nave y huir junto a Ben con el pretexto de salvar su alma, pero Rey no estaba muy segura de querer convertirse en Jedi por las obligaciones que eso implicaba. No volvería a cometer esa locura, aunque en ese momento le pareció una buena idea.

Él había sembrado una duda en ella, un cuestionamiento, la posibilidad de ser alguien diferente a quien todos veían en ella. Y lo peor de todo era que Rey se sentía en el medio de dos fuerzas, de manera literal y figurativa, porque la Fuerza no se andaba con rodeos.

De un lado estaban sus amigos, la familia que había formado, el deber y el honor, lo que era correcto, la Luz. Por momentos la presión que todos ejercían sobre ella era agobiante.

Porque en su naturaleza había algo más, curiosidad por aquello que se le negaba y rebeldía por no aceptar lo que le imponían. Durante muchos años vivió sometida y aferrada a una esperanza que nunca se cumplió, al menos no de la forma en que esperaba.

Ben le había mostrado que tenía el poder de crear algo nuevo a su lado, sin tener en cuenta que mientras más pensaba en él, más difícil le resultaba quitarse la sensación de que se había equivocado al dejarlo inconsciente en la sala del trono en vez de arrastrarlo en esa lanzadera de escape para obligarlo a reunirse con su familia. Claro que entre sus cualidades nobles de combate y diplomacia, no existía lugar para el secuestro y estaba segura de que no era una buena forma de iniciar una relación con él.

Por otro lado, estaban las cuestiones del orden de lo sensible: en la Resistencia había muchas bocas que alimentar y poca comida.

Si bien se mantenían ocultos de los radares de la Primera Orden, las vías de suministros estaban interrumpidas porque los que se mantenían neutrales no querían enfurecer a los enemigos. Sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que no les quedara nada y quizás esa era la estrategia más cruel que tenían para vencerlos. Por esa razón Rey se incorporaba a todas las misiones de intercepción siempre que podía, de esa forma sentía que estaba haciendo algo para los demás aunque su corazón estuviera un poco dividido.

Además de todo eso, Rey tenía mucho por hacer. Los libros de Luke eran todo un enigma para ella, aunque con ayuda C3PO y Beaumont Kin para traducir algunos idiomas antiguos, estaba comenzando a descifrarlos. Los necesitaba para reparar el sable de Anakin que recuperó en el _Supremacy_ , en los tomos había algunas instrucciones y otras notas de interés. No podía evitar recrear el momento de su destrucción una y otra vez en su mente, el rostro suplicante de Ben, la furia y la decepción que le siguieron.

Así eran las cosas, había mucho por hacer y poco tiempo que tenía que dedicar a asuntos más importantes. Definitivamente no a pensar en Ben ofreciéndole su mano y en donde podría estar ahora. Decidió que lo mejor sería ordenarse, planificar paso a paso, crear una rutina pero estar preparada para lo inesperado.

Y lo más importante para mantener su cuerpo y su mente en buen estado era el descanso.

Esa mañana Rey se despertó lentamente, como si su cuerpo pesara cinco veces más de lo habitual. El día anterior había sido especialmente agotador y sentía deseos de quedarse un poco más en la cama, como si no le hubieran alcanzado las horas de sueño. Pero no podía darse ese lujo cuando estaba en medio de una guerra.

La Resistencia había utilizado las cuevas de piedra caliza naturales de Ajan Kloss para hacer una base subterránea, de manera que desde arriba todo quedara oculto por la abundante vegetación. El _Tantive IV,_ la corbeta de Leia, era el cuartel principal y ofrecía cierto grado de privacidad a la General. Rey tenía algunos privilegios debido a su importancia dentro de la comunidad, pero había decidido permanecer cerca de sus amigos con la condición de contar con un sector tranquilo para meditar y estudiar los libros. Por lo tanto, su litera estaba ubicada en un sector elevado dentro de una roca saliente del corazón de la cueva, pero se las había ingeniado para quedar oculta si lo necesitaba.

No es que le preocupara mucho este aspecto, en Jakku había tenido que compartir el agua y los baños en varias ocasiones. Pero se había acostumbrado al silencio de su AT-AT y nada de eso existía en Ajan Kloss. Las personas iban y venían ocupadas y conversando, algunos droides se descomponían por la humedad del ambiente, y la fauna del planeta, curiosa por la llegada de los huéspedes, a veces sorprendía a alguien de manera no muy grata.

Resignada, Rey suspiró y se apoyó sobre los codos para levantarse. Se alegró al comprobar que su almohada estaba seca y pensó que por fin había logrado dormir sin roncar, al menos, con la boca cerrada. Rose, que dormía cerca, se quejaba constantemente del sonido antinatural que salía de su garganta todas las noches, pero reconocía que era excelente para espantar a los insectos nativos.

Algo en el ambiente se sentía fuera de lugar, pero ella no lograba precisar qué era. Decidió no darle importancia ya que tenía otro día largo por delante.

Preparada para el nuevo día, se cambió sus ropas de dormir detrás de un improvisado biombo y agradeció que el clima cálido no le obligara a usar más ropas. Era mucho más agradable que Jakku, cientos de veces mejor, y podía estar rodeada de verde paisaje y aromas exóticos todo el tiempo. Lástima que nunca tuviera tiempo para apreciarlos y que su estancia allí fuera temporal.

Su estómago se quejó, no había cenado la noche anterior para entregarle su ración a Rose que había enfermado recientemente y aún estaba débil por el resfrío. Se encaminó hacia el sector del comedor en donde Finn ya la esperaba con un plato de cereal de Dantooine y un gesto de desaprobación, seguramente por saltearse una comida.

Rey tomó el plato y la cuchara, esa clase de desayuno era un verdadero lujo, cortesía del último y exitoso atraco a los suministros de la Primera Orden, que por poco no terminó en desastre. La joven no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en que probablemente estaba comiendo los cereales preferidos del Líder Supremo en su lugar.

Se sentó cómodamente junto a Finn sobre unas cajas de baterías, mientras escuchaba su animada conversación. Rey lo dejaba hablar sin interrumpirle, porque no era de esas personas a las que les gusta conversar apenas se levantan. Su amigo amaba contarle todo tipo de rumores que corrían por la base junto con temas más serios y siempre intentaba animarla con alguna broma. Él sabía que ella no hablaba demasiado y la respetaba por eso, Finn conocía mejor que nadie sobre las presiones que Rey sentía.

Pero, por supuesto, ignoraba absolutamente todo acerca de los enlaces de la Fuerza entre su amiga y Kylo Ren. El tema nunca salió a la luz porque no se había presentado oportunidad y Rey no consideró necesario contarle algo tan íntimo como lo que ella y Ben compartían. Por otro lado, la Fuerza no los había vuelto a conectar, así que no existía necesidad de aclarar nada.

Hasta ese día, mientras Rey desayunaba tranquilamente sus cereales de Dantooine.

La conocida vibración detrás de sus oídos le avisó que algo iba a suceder y levantó la vista de su tazón para encontrarse con Ben, en una situación que no estaba preparada para ver.

Aún con la cuchara en la mano, su mirada se perdió en el punto no muy distante en el que su enemigo ejecutaba una magnífica coreografía de entrenamiento con un báculo de metal y casi nada de ropa en la parte superior, a excepción de una prenda sin mangas y sus odiosos guantes negros. Él estaba de espaldas, luchando contra alguno de sus caballeros que por supuesto Rey no podía ver, y se movía con velocidad letal y gracia cautivadora.

Rey comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas ardían ante el espectáculo de su amplia espalda y los musculosos brazos, recordando que no era la primera vez que los veía a través del enlace. Pero por alguna razón se sintió culpable, como si estuviera espiándolo. Porque él parecía no haberse percatado de la conexión, o no lo demostraba.

Finn continuaba su charla habitual mientras Rey se sentía cada vez más incómoda. El frío de la cueva se había convertido en un caluroso bochorno y su nerviosismo aumentaba por varias razones.

¿ _Serían capaces de ver los demás a Ben? ¿Por qué la Fuerza había elegido ese momento para manifestarse? ¿Podía escuchar Ben todo lo que ella pensaba mientras lo veía luchar?_

De verdad esperaba que la respuesta a esta última pregunta fuera una negación rotunda, porque las cosas que se le ocurrían al verlo en esa atractiva danza mortal, su mirada oscurecida por la adrenalina y la forma en que su ropa se le pegaba a la piel no era nada que quisiera compartir con nadie, y mucho menos con él.

Una vez habían luchado juntos y eso le bastaba para saber que su entrenamiento era serio y de que era perfectamente capaz de herir mortalmente a alguien con sus estocadas y golpes. Rey no tenía miedo por él sino por la admiración creciente que sentía al verlo, junto con otros sentimientos que le avergonzaban de verdad pero no podía evitar.

Después de esquivar un ataque, Ben quedó frente a Rey y por una fracción de segundo ella comprobó horrorizada una pequeña sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

A Rey se le resbaló la cuchara de las manos, causando gran estrépito y salpicando a Finn con la ostentosa comida y provocando una protesta ofendida en él.

_¿Acaso Ben había adivinado el curso de sus pensamientos? O peor… ¿Le habría visto mirándolo como si ella estuviera hambrienta y él fuera una deliciosa torta de fruta de Jogan?_

Rey se puso de pie de un salto y el enlace se terminó, no sin antes regalarle una visión detallada de Ben pasándose una mano por la cara para quitarse algunos mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de la coleta y sonriendo descaradamente hacia donde ella estaba, en un gesto que ella interpretó como altamente provocativo.

_Definitivamente está haciéndolo a propósito._

Ignorando a Finn, corrió hacia el exterior de la cueva y se internó en la selva, buscando algo de privacidad para ordenar sus pensamientos y calmar el galope de su corazón. Tal vez ayudaría encontrar alguna cascada fría, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

_¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué acababa de pasarle a ella?_

Al parecer Ben Solo tenía una estrategia para convencerla de unirse a él y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a sus encantos. Y vaya que ahora era consciente de que él los tenía.

_¿Estaba él manipulando a la Fuerza para forzar enlaces?_

Se enfureció tremendamente con él, pero sobre todo con ella misma. Respiró hondo un par de veces pero la imagen no abandonaba su retina y no lo haría en algún tiempo.

Pero unos minutos después, cuando empezó a sentir que recuperaba el control de sus emociones con dificultad, levantó la cabeza con decisión mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

La guerra apenas comenzaba. Y ella estaba decidida a ganarla.


	3. El Líder enamorado

El entrenamiento había terminado pero Kylo sabía que la adrenalina que sentía en su cuerpo no tenía nada que ver con la sensación de poder que siempre tardaba en desaparecer después de una batalla.

Porque sus caballeros no eran suaves con el Líder Supremo, luchaban con él a morir y eso les obligaba a exigirse cada vez más, perfeccionando técnica y reflejos. Algunas costillas rotas y un poco de sangre no significaban nada para ellos, excepto tener que soportar la humillación durante varios días. Kylo había recibido sus golpes también y eso lo hizo más fuerte, porque la rapidez con la que se ponía de pie después de caer era la inspiración que los Caballeros de Ren apreciaban y admiraban.

Aún así estaba _bastante seguro_ de que el leve temblor de su cuerpo y el galope de su corazón no se debía a la furia desatada sino a Rey y a la forma en qué la descubrió mirándolo a través del enlace.

Kylo había pasado el resto de la noche sin dormir pensando en la forma de aprovechar la situación y sacar ventaja de lo que la Fuerza estaba haciendo con ellos. No dudaba que Rey tuviera la capacidad como para manejar esas conexiones a su antojo, pero después de esa mañana estaba convencido de que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría, justo como él.

Se decía a sí mismo que no le había provocado a propósito ni manipulado el extraño vínculo que compartían, aunque deseaba volver a verla, incluso ansiaba escuchar su voz diciéndole de nuevo que era una _serpiente asesina._

No le importaba, necesitaba ver sus ojos de almendra echando fuego y como no tenía otra forma de hacerlo sino a través de los enlaces, decidió que usaría esos preciosos momentos para convencerla de unirse a él. 

_Al parecer funcionaban mejor si él no hablaba._

Claro que no lo esperaba tan pronto y tampoco se imaginó lo que ella iba a sentir. Rey no se había entrenado el tiempo suficiente con Luke como para aprender a bloquearlo del todo. Una verdadera pena que ella no hubiera aceptado su oferta de ser su aprendiz, él era miles de veces más poderoso y _entretenido_ que su tío. 

Excepto por esa vez en Starkiller, recordó a desgano, pero allí ella tuvo la ventaja de la sorpresa y eso no volvería a ocurrir. Con una cicatriz para recordar ese día, le bastaba.

Aunque pensándolo bien, esa fisura sorprendente en las defensas de su mente le había permitido a Kylo descubrir información nueva. Ahora los papeles se invertían y aunque Rey no le dejó una cicatriz ésta vez, él estaba seguro que sí le había proporcionado a ella una fuerte impresión.

Y la revelación le había dejado sin aliento. 

_Ella lo deseaba. O al menos se sentía atraída por él._

Pero estaba confundida y angustiada por eso, como si se culpara por verlo, por querer estar junto a él. Tal vez su orgullo masculino debiera estar feliz, pero lo que Kylo tenía en su lugar era una mezcla extraña entre alegría y pánico.

Era demasiado para asimilar en tan sólo seis horas estándar. 

Y aunque la espiral de emociones le había llevado alto, muy alto mientras entrenaba, ahora comenzaba a descender. Viejos y nuevos temores aparecieron para recordarle que él nunca sería merecedor de afecto, ni siquiera _ese_ tipo de afecto que parecía emanar de Rey como una inquietante aura que ni siquiera ella entendía del todo. 

Algunas cosas eran innatas, pensó, como la sonrisa que había heredado de su padre y que no pudo contener al momento que descubrió el acecho mudo de Rey. Se maldijo por eso porque el recuerdo de Han le oprimió el estómago como si alguien se lo estuviera retorciendo con unas tenazas. Y no necesitaba acordarse de su padre para sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. 

Por otro lado. ¿Qué era eso de reír tan seguido? ¿Por qué se sentía como si fuera capaz de subirse a su TIE y abandonar todo sin mirar atrás para en busca de Rey? 

_Obviamente no estaba pensando con claridad._

Una ducha helada le aliviaría el cuerpo y le devolvería a la realidad, la Primera Orden y la guerra, recordándole que no eran tiempos para jugar a los enamorados porque tenía a la galaxia en un puño. 

_¿Así que así eran las cosas ahora?_

Por fin había encontrado un nombre para lo que le sucedía.

_El Líder Supremo estaba enamorado de la carroñera. Y eso complicaba todo aún más._

Dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre su espalda sin inmutarse, estaba preparado para sentir dolor. Pero la sensación de que se le iba a escapar el corazón del pecho no se iba. Intentó negarla con todas sus fuerzas porque si comenzaba a ablandarse por culpa de eso, todo estaba perdido.

Kylo le había ofrecido la galaxia a Rey, le había rogado que tomara su mano, que gobernara junto a él. Y aunque no era ciego a los encantos de la joven, no había pensando más allá de una relación de conveniencia cuando le hizo esa propuesta. No era la clase de persona que obligaba a una mujer a estar con él _íntimamente_ aunque no dudaría en quitarle la vida a un traidor. Las personas se acercaban a él por interés, por sed de poder, por egoísmo y a él le repugnaba y por eso mantenía a todos alejados.

Pensaba que tendría tiempo para eso, jamás lo utilizaría como una estrategia pero después del episodio de esa mañana, ya no estaba tan seguro y una pizca de malicia se apoderó de él. 

Pero fue sólo un instante, sus inseguridades regresaron con fuerza, años y años de sentirse despreciado le habían anulado la capacidad de ser atractivo para otros, incluso para él mismo.

Mientras estuvo bajo la tutela de Luke, no hubo tiempo para el romance porque a un padawan también se le recomienda no generar vínculos afectivos o con otros, argumentando que las pasiones son el camino directo al Lado Oscuro. 

Kylo se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si Rey y él hubieran coincidido en el pasado, antes de Takodana, antes incluso de que Snoke le recibiera bajo su ala. ¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora? Pero era inútil pensar de esa manera, y estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso haciéndose ilusiones que sabía que no le llevarían a ninguna parte.

Cuando abandonó la Academia y se unió a los Caballeros de Ren, tampoco tuvo tiempo para comprobar si los anticuados Jedis estaban en lo cierto. No le faltaron oportunidades porque el peligro atraía a cierta clase de compañías sentimentales, pero él siempre se había sentido extraño en esas situaciones. Tenía tanto miedo de hacer algo mal que prefería pasar por alguien frío y se ocupaba él mismo de esas cuestiones que consideraba meramente biológicas y algo sobrevaloradas.

_Hasta que conoció a Rey._

No era solamente la admiración que sentía por ella, su par en la Fuerza. Kylo sabía que no podía ser sólo eso porque nunca se había sentido así antes con nadie. Más allá de esa extraña conexión que compartían, ella era para él la única persona que podía ser capaz de comprenderlo. Lástima que estuviera del Lado equivocado y fuera también su rival, sumándose una guerra sangrienta entre los dos.

El tiempo pasaba para él sin cuidado mientras dejaba que el agua le quitara el dolor que comenzaba a sentir al costado de su ojo izquierdo. Podía controlar sus impulsos, sabía cómo enfocar la energía para aumentar su poder, pero algunas partes de su cuerpo habían decidido ponerse _duras_.

Entonces hizo lo que hacía en esos casos, pensó en las tareas que tenía por delante, en el rostro pálido y amargado del General Hux y como por arte de magia, todo volvió a la frustrante y normalidad.

Una vez que volvió a concentrarse en su papel, salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una toalla que le ofreció el droide de lavandería. A un lado estaba su traje habitual, limpio y seco, listo para empezar su rutina de Líder Supremo.

Pero como no tenía prisa por comenzar con la agenda de aburridas reuniones y su mente estaba un poco distraída ese día, se preguntó qué pensaría Rey si alguna vez lo veía usando otro color que no fuera negro, mientras accionaba unos botones en la pared para abrir su armario. No se vestiría de blanco jamás, tampoco algo que le recordara a los jedis. Tal vez algo azul oscuro o gris bastaría para que ella mordiera el anzuelo, pero desechó la idea porque se sintió absurdo y ridículo.

Sin embargo, tendría la oportunidad de preguntárselo _en persona_ muy pronto, porque una nueva conexión se activó.

* * *

Esta vez Rey estaba muy enojada y su rostro tenía un tono carmín que a Kylo le pareció adorable. No pensó que a ella pudiera perturbarle que él estuviera a medio vestir por dos razones: la toalla era amplia y le cubría hasta los pies y por otra parte, Rey ya le había visto desnudo de la cintura para arriba en Ahch-To, así que no sería una novedad el panorama de cicatrices y heridas que ostentaba. 

Pero estaba dejando escapar algunas cuestiones porque no asumía todavía que podía usar sus encantos para atraer a Rey. Se convenció de que la furia que ella despedía hacia él no tenía nada que ver con _eso_ y que solamente estaba molesta por la interrupción.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual nunca llevas nada puesto cada vez que esto ocurre o la toalla es el nuevo uniforme de la Primera Orden?

— Es curioso que lo menciones, cuando es _evidente_ que tú estás forzando los enlaces.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué lo haría?

— ¡No lo sé! Tal vez me extrañabas demasiado…

Rey le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos, decidida a ignorarlo, pero Kylo aún podía ver el borde de sus orejas rojas por la vergüenza. _¿Por qué ella era tan obstinada?_

Con un suspiro de hastío y poniendo los ojos en blanco, tomó una de sus camisetas negras y se la colocó encima. 

— Ya estoy _decente._ Puedes girar.

— No confío en ti. No después de lo que sucedió hace un rato.

Tal vez conversar con _la espalda de Rey_ no era tan malo, porque así podría hablar con ella sin distraerse con sus ojos o con su boca. Aunque pensándolo bien, la lista de atributos de Rey era muy larga. 

Kylo pensó que podría intimidarla y se acercó un poco hasta ella para susurrarle cerca del oído.

— Necesito hablar contigo, Rey. Por favor.

La joven saltó como un resorte y giró para encontrarse con él. Era una completa locura, casi un milagro, estar tan cerca uno del otro y sin embargo separados por años luz de distancia espacial. 

— ¿Qué quieres?

Aún había rudeza en su voz pero él notó que Rey suavizaba su enojo. También quería saber qué estaba tramando la Fuerza con ellos y cómo acabar con la odiosa cuestión.

— No estoy seguro de lo que sucede, supongo que deberemos acostumbrarnos hasta que lo descifremos. La Fuerza nos conecta por alguna razón.

— Creí que lo hacías a propósito. — Rey dejó escapar un suspiro pero accedió a confiar en él. — Lo siento, tampoco entiendo lo que ocurre. Es la primera vez desde ese día en Crait y yo… ¿qué? — La joven se interrumpió por la mueca que hizo él mientras ella hablaba.

— Acerca de eso… no es la primera vez que ocurre.

— ¿Cómo?

— Anoche… ¿No lo recuerdas? Apareciste aquí, durmiendo a mi lado...

— ¡Yo no hice tal cosa! — exclamó ofendida y sonrojada.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cómo es que sé que haces _ruidos_ muy extraños al dormir? Deberías ver al doctor de tu base.

Rey retrocedió unos pasos, bastante preocupada, nuevamente desconfiaba de él y el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Él adivinó sus pensamientos y se sintió ofendido.

— ¡Por supuesto que no hice nada, Rey! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?"

— ¡Podrías haber tenido la _decencia_ de despertarme!

— Oh, claro. Cómo no lo pensé. ¿Y qué hubieras hecho? ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a eso cuando has intentado asesinarme al menos dos veces?

Rey avanzó decidida hacia él, y por un momento parecía que hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar.

— Eso no es verdad, Ben y lo sabes. No te hice daño cuando escapé del _Supremacy._ No lo hice...

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Te ofrecí mi mano y la rechazaste…creí que te unirías a mí y en cambio _trataste_ de robar _mi_ sable y lo destruiste… y ese no es mi nombre, por si también has olvidado ese detalle...

— ¡Eres insoportable! ¡Estar conectada para siempre con alguien como tú es un verdadero castigo!

— ¿Ah sí? Pues no parecía que estuvieras _sufriendo_ mucho esta mañana…

Rey llegó al límite de su paciencia y Kylo pensó que iba a golpearlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se movió rápidamente para esquivar el golpe y de alguna manera ella terminó entre sus brazos.

Estaba tan furiosa que Kylo se emocionó al pensar que tenía buen material para emperatriz oscura. _Su emperatriz._

_«Es ahora o nunca»_

Sus corazones latían al unísono, él podía leer el desconcierto en los ojos de ella, tan cerca de los suyos, pero no sintió rechazo porque no existía.

_«Ella quiere que le bese.»_

Pero la Fuerza no les dio oportunidad.

* * *

— ¿Rey? ¿Podrías explicarme lo que acabo de ver?

En Ajan Kloss, Finn apareció entre las hojas con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas y los labios temblando un poco.

Rey se recuperó forzosamente y controló sus emociones, pero no pudo disminuir el aleteo en su pecho y el rubor intenso en sus mejillas. No tenía sentido mentirle a Finn, sólo intentaría que él comprendiera algo que ni siquiera ella era capaz de entender.

— Eso depende… ¿Cuánto hace que estas ahí?

— Lo suficiente como para ver a Kylo Ren, _en toalla,_ a punto de besarte y a ti bastante entusiasmada al respecto. ¿Es correcto? ¿No estoy alucinando? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rey?

La joven se dejó caer en el tronco de un árbol, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y ganar un poco de tiempo. Las cosas se estaban saliendo rápidamente de control y no podría evitar el siguiente enlace porque no sabía cómo hacerlo ni lo deseaba. 

_«Quería saber que sentiría al ser besada por él.»_

Pero admitir eso ¿No era traicionar a sus amigos? Su situación era complicada. ¿Qué pasaba si la Fuerza volvía a conectarlos en una situación más _comprometedora?_ Aunque lo más probable era que terminaran envueltos en alguna pelea, como cada vez que se veían. No podían evitarlo.

— Puedes confiar en mí. Lo sabes. — Finn colocó una mano sobre la suya y se la apretó con suavidad. Rey confiaba en que era cierto pero no sabía por dónde empezar. 

— Prometo explicarte todo Finn. Pero hay algo que debo hacer antes.

Era hora de hablar con Leia sobre su malcriado hijo. Necesitaba su ayuda para cumplir el plan que apenas se formaba en su mente y ella entendería, estaba segura de eso. Pero más que nada, Rey necesitaba el consejo de alguien que era como una madre para ella, alguien que definitivamente tenía más experiencia en el trato con los ejemplares masculinos de la estirpe Solo.


	4. El Hada Suegra

Rey se dirigió a los cuarteles de Leia, convencida de que hacía lo correcto al contarle acerca de la naturaleza de su relación con Ben y el _pequeño detalle_ de los enlaces de la Fuerza.

Intentó no pensar en la preocupación que vio en los ojos de Finn y evitó pasar delante del puesto de Rose, porque ella también era muy perceptiva y Rey estaba de un humor bastante delicado como para andar ocultando cosas. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias y lo rápido que estaba escalando el conflicto, lo mejor era mantener el secreto durante todo el tiempo posible.

Podía confiar en la discreción de su amigo porque entre ellos había un gran entendimiento que a veces la joven creía no merecer. Sospechaba que él estaba celoso de lo que había visto y a decir verdad también se lo reprochaba a ella misma tamaña debilidad. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Sentía que algo le arrojaba en brazos de Ben como si estuviera sujeta del extremo de un resorte: mientras más fuerza hacía por escaparse, más rápido deseaba volver a él.

Finn era como un hermano para ella, su primer amigo. Ignoraba si él sentía algo más que un afecto sincero por ella pero de todas formas no podría corresponder un sentimiento romántico si hubiera existido. Y no quería admitir que era así porque alguien más ocupaba ese lugar en su mente y en su corazón.

Se encontraba dividida por la lealtad hacia las personas que eran como su familia y la persona que le hacía desear sentirse parte de una. Era un sentimiento egoísta, pero no por eso mermaba su curiosidad. ¿Acaso ella no era como todos los demás? ¿No se merecía la posibilidad de experimentar algo como lo que estaba sintiendo?

Sí, tal vez en otra vida, una en la que no hubiera elegido la senda de los Jedis y en la que no se hubiera enamorado de su peor enemigo.

«Oh. Esto es… ¿Amor?»

Rey se detuvo repentinamente, maravillada por su descubrimiento. Pero no tenía forma de saber si se trataba de amor y el término sonaba tan extraño como cuando escuchaba por primera vez un lenguaje desconocido. El sentimiento parecía demasiado importante como para silenciarlo y en muchas formas era correcto para ella. Pero apenas conocía a Ben y él no le ofrecía demasiadas pistas a pesar de las experiencias compartidas. El muy astuto sabía ocultarle los sitios de su mente que le dejarían expuesto ante ella, tan vulnerable y alterado como Rey se sentía ahora.

Y estaba esa pequeña cuestión de que él insistía en seguir siendo el Líder Supremo. Aunque a decir verdad, Rey pensó que ellos nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar civilizadamente, porque siempre terminaban peleando cada vez que se veían.

« Bueno, no siempre.» pensó Rey e inmediatamente después maldijo a Finn por ser tan inoportuno.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta de entrada de los cuarteles de Leia en el _Tantive IV_ , su confianza empezó a bajar. ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Qué diría ella? ¿La juzgaría por ocultar algo tan importante que podía torcer el curso de las vidas de las personas de la galaxia? ¿Era una buena idea contarle _todo?_ Claro que obviaría la cuestión de _casi beso_ y esa locura acerca de _dormir juntos._

Pensándolo bien, omitiría todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella se anunciara y Leia la recibió con una sonrisa comprensiva que le dio a entender a Rey que sabía que ese momento llegaría. Pero no se imaginaba que el tema de conversación no giraría en torno a Rey y a sus decisiones de vida, sino también a su hijo extraviado en la oscuridad y sus cuestionables tácticas de coqueteo.

— Querida Rey, adelante. Mis reuniones de hoy por suerte han terminado y a juzgar por tu expresión, creo que las dos necesitamos una buena taza de té.

Rey forzó una sonrisa y accedió, todavía sin ordenar sus pensamientos.

La sala estaba cómodamente amoblada con lo esencial, pero podía distinguirse el toque especial de realeza de Leia. Rey se sentó en un cómodo sillón y no se perdió detalle de la delicadeza con la que la General preparaba la bebida caliente para ambas. Era fascinante imaginársela sosteniendo un bláster con fiereza para defender su vida o ahorcando a Jabba el Hutt con una cadena con la misma convicción con la que servía el refrigerio.

— No dejo que C3PO prepare mi té. Es increíble que después de tantos años aún no entienda cómo me gusta. Pero es un droide de protocolo, después de todo. — Leia se encogió de hombros y le guiñó el ojo. — Además necesitamos algo de intimidad.

Rey tragó saliva con dificultad. No había pronunciado palabra todavía y sentía que cada sílaba se le atascaba en la garganta. No quería quedar como irrespetuosa, pero no sabía por dónde empezar y el té se acabaría antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y plantear su problema.

« Vaya, Rey. Podrías vencer a una armada completa de la Primera Orden con sólo chasquear los dedos pero no eres capaz de hablarle a tu _posible suegra_ acerca de su _condenado_ hijo.»

Leia esperó con paciencia a que la joven se decidiera a hablar porque veía por encima de la taza cómo sus ojos se movían nerviosos de un lado a otro. Se preocupó bastante por ella, pero no la presionó. Sin embargo empezó a sospechar algo cuando mencionó el nombre de su hijo casi por accidente.

— Cuando era pequeña me enseñaron todo tipo de cosas que una princesa debía saber y que creí inútiles hasta que descubrí que no lo fueron. Claro que fue una educación bastante estricta pero pude sacarle bastante provecho. Una nunca sabe lo que va a suceder y hay que estar preparada para cosas inimaginables. Incluso para negociar los términos de una Guerra con tu propio hijo.

Rey se atragantó con la bebida y dejó la taza con brusquedad sobre la pequeña mesita, tratando de que su extraño comportamiento pasara por alto. Pero por supuesto ya era tarde.

— General, yo…

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames Leia? — Le recordó amablemente.

— Lo siento, Leia. Hay algo que debería saber. Es acerca de Ben. Y de mí.

La mujer se mantuvo serena y erguida en su asiento mientras Rey le explicaba de la mejor manera que podía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus cejas se curvaron de incredulidad cuando la joven comenzó a detallar los eventos de Ahch-To y sus primeros enlaces, las verdades que Ben le había mostrado acerca de la noche que escapó del Templo de Luke pero omitió convenientemente algunas partes. Le explicó como casi se había _transportado_ de un rincón a otro de la galaxia con sólo tocar sus manos y la forma en que Luke los interrumpió.

Leia asimilaba todo sin hacer comentarios pero no podía dejar escapar algunas muecas mientras oía. Se entusiasmó rápidamente y dejó que su mente vagara por los parajes de la esperanza porque era evidente que Ben a Rey le importaba mucho. Había que ser ciego para no notar cómo se sonrojaba la joven cuando se refería a él, aún cuando no pudiera evitar soltar alguna queja acerca de él y su obstinación. Era como verse a sí misma, tantos años atrás, luchando por negarse a sentir atracción por alguien tan _inconveniente y atrevido_ como Han.

Pero lo que más la fascinó a Leia del descabellado relato era que Rey confiaba en la posibilidad de traer de regreso a su hijo y eso la convertía a sus ojos en alguien verdaderamente valiente. Supo que Luke se había opuesto inicialmente a su plan de llegar hasta el _Supremacy_ para convencer a Ben y no lo culpaba por eso. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de admirar a Rey por la hazaña, por creer en él incluso cuando ella había dejado de hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a la parte del asesinato de Snoke y la propuesta de abandonar todo para unirse a él, Leia puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que era una verdadera pena que Ben no hubiera heredado sus aptitudes para la negociación. Aunque claro que lo agradecía, porque si hubiera tenido éxito, Rey no estaría contándole todo eso y la galaxia estaría a sus pies.

— ¿Entonces ustedes dos tienen alguna clase de conexión que no pueden controlar y ocurre cuando la Fuerza lo dispone? ¿Y no pueden ver el entorno del otro?

— A menos que hagamos… alguna clase de contacto. — Rey se sonrojó violentamente al recordar el ensayo de beso.

— Ya veo.

Con toda esa información, Leia no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Pero como era una excelente estratega, decidió dejar que Rey le dijera lo que _realmente_ había ido a decirle.

— Los enlaces se interrumpieron después de Crait. Siento mucho no haberlo contado antes, es que no sabía cómo lo tomaría y la situación de Han era reciente, y yo no quería causar más dolor o sospecha, yo sólo…

Leia estiró una mano hacia donde ella estaba y la apoyó gentilmente en su hombro.

—Rey, deja de disculparte y dime. ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué has decidido contármelo hoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

« Bueno, por donde empiezo. Todo se salió de control. En primer lugar la Fuerza me depositó en la cama del Líder Supremo, luego tuve que ver cómo alardeaba de sus músculos frente a mí y a mi desayuno, y por último tuvo el descaro de cerrarse justo cuando él iba a darme el primer beso de todos.» quiso decirle.

Pero no lo dijo exactamente con esas palabras.

— Todo se salió de control.

— ¿Quieres decir que fueron capaces de controlarlo en el pasado?

— No. Ninguno de los dos puede.

Leia soltó un largo suspiro que también podría haber sido un silbido triunfal bastante impropio de una princesa o una sonrisa pícara.

— Entonces has vuelto a verlo.

Rey asintió varias veces y luego miró hacia el suelo sintiendo culpa. Pero la mujer se acercó a ella con suavidad y se sentó a su lado para abrazarla. El gesto tomó a la joven por sorpresa, ciertamente era la última reacción que esperaba, pero agradeció el consuelo porque lo necesitaba. Lo peor ya había pasado.

Unos instantes después, Leia se apartó un poco y se puso de pie con lentitud, como si su mente viajara a la velocidad de la luz y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

— Entiendo tu conflicto y por qué has decidido venir.

— ¿De verdad?

— Así es. Y supongo que estás pensando en abandonar tu entrenamiento porque desarrollar lazos afectivos iría en contra del código…

— ¡No! Precisamente estoy aquí por lo contrario. — Rey dejó escapar la desesperación y la frustración que sentía, poniéndose de pie. — Quiero completar mi entrenamiento para olvidarme por completo de este asunto. Necesito estar preparada para enfrentar a Ben la próxima vez que lo vea, pero en cambio siento que cada día estoy más cerca de aceptar su propuesta de unirme al Lado Oscuro, y eso es algo que no podría hacerle a usted, a Finn y a los demás.

— Rey, no estás viéndolo con claridad. El Código es anticuado de todos modos y dado que somos las únicas que quedan con vida para honrarlo, podríamos introducir algunos cambios.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Preguntó la joven con cautela.

— No puedes tapar el sol con una mano, Rey. Lo que sientes por Ben es algo especial y ambos se merecen la oportunidad de… amar y ser amados.

— ¿Amar?

— Te preocupas por él, has arriesgado tu vida por mi hijo. Tienes un brillo distinto cuando hablas de él. Está bien si hay cosas que son sólo de ustedes, no tengo por qué saberlas. — Rey iba a protestar pero Leia no le dejó. — Y no lo digo porque él es mi hijo, sino porque te considero a ti como una. Solamente tú tienes la capacidad para hacerle reconsiderar las malas decisiones. Él te quiere, lo sé.

Rey se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, abrumada por lo que Leia le estaba diciendo. « ¿Acaso esta mujer se ha vuelto loca de repente? Oh, hice muy mal en venir aquí.» pensaba.

— ¿Cómo es que está tan segura?

— Porque creo que la Fuerza no actúa por su cuenta. Y porque reconozco los errores que he cometido con mi hijo. Él nunca quiso más poder, solamente deseaba más atención. Ben quería sentirse amado.

Leia le indicó que se sentara de nuevo y le sirvió un poco más de té.

—Los jedis evitan el amor porque induce a la posesión y al egoísmo, en definitiva, a emociones del lado oscuro. Pero Luke me explicó que los siths tampoco lo avalan porque el amor puede conducirles a la compasión y al sacrificio, tal y como ocurrió con nuestro padre, que dio la vida por su hijo. El amor es la clave del equilibrio.

Rey escuchaba con atención y se animaba poco a poco. Nadie le había explicado las cosas con tanta claridad como lo hacía Leia y eso era asombroso.

— Hace mucho tiempo que pienso de esta manera, pero Luke nunca estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Él me decía que estaba loca, pero yo nunca dejé de creer. Es una lástima que la sabiduría me haya costado tantas vidas amadas. Pero aún estoy a tiempo de hacer lo correcto a través de ti.

— Entonces ¿Debo ir tras él? ¿Debo convertirme en su emperatriz?

Leia negó con la cabeza.

— Soy más partidaria de los términos medios. Haremos un plan cuando llegue el momento, pero mientras tanto sigue haciendo lo que tu corazón te dicte. Todos creemos en ti, Rey. Eres bondadosa y fuerte, y los sentimientos que ahora tienes han nacido del lado de la luz. Ben nunca podría convencerte de nada que no desees y si lo piensas bien, puede que él esté en la misma situación que tú.

— ¿Sugiere entonces que sigamos con estos encuentros? ¿Qué pasará si todos se enteran?

— Lo sabe tu amigo Finn, ¿verdad? ¿Te preocupa que él se lo cuente a todos?

Rey se mordió los labios. Pero hizo un movimiento negativo.

— No lo creo, no haría eso.

— Entonces lo sabremos sólo nosotros tres. Y nadie va a juzgarte. Tan solo recuérdale que es bienvenido aquí, que siempre será así. Que todavía hay tiempo.

* * *

Rey abandonó los cuarteles de Leia unos minutos después, en parte aliviada como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, pero por otro lado un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder. Haber fantaseado con la idea de un sentimiento romántico era una cosa, pero admitir que estaba enamorada era algo completamente diferente.

Era cierto que no podía quitar a Ben de su mente, pero le echaba la culpa a la Fuerza por ello. También era verdad que soñaba con el día en que lo viera llegar en su TIE y su madre lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero eso era justamente sólo un sueño.

Sentía que nadie la comprendería jamás como él lo hacía, aunque su forma de comunicarse diera mucho que desear. Ben tenía tal vez la cualidad de decir pocas pero certeras frases y ninguna delicadeza, aunque era evidente que su mente le obligaba a pensar demasiado.

¿Cuándo fue que Ben se convirtió en alguien a quien ella quería proteger? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser el verdadero villano? Quizás el enemigo no era él, sino aquello que lo rodeaba.

¿Y qué pasaba con sus propios sentimientos? ¿Cuándo fue exactamente que empezó a sentirse atraída por él? Podría admitir que fue cuando se quitó el casco por primera vez en Starkiller, pero Rey no deseaba profundizar en esas cuestiones porque se asustaba de ella misma y de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

« No debería avergonzarme por nada. Si la situación hubiera sido diferente, si no hubiera tantas complicaciones ni Fuerza de por medio, tal vez nosotros hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad.»

Quizás si él la besara de una vez, ella sabría si se sentía atraída o era un simple capricho. Rose le había explicado que fantaseaba con la idea de besar a Finn por todas las cosas que su hermana Paige le había contado de aquel _héroe_ que abandonó a la Primera Orden, pero cuando lo besó en Crait no sintió _la gran cosa_ y se dio cuenta de que solamente lo admiraba y nada más.

Bueno, podía hacer el mismo experimento. No tenía nada que perder. Seguramente sería extraño e incómodo para él también y podrían trabajar en el asunto de la redención con algunos límites y distancias.

Era un panorama decepcionante, pero Rey se aferraba a él porque tenía pánico.

Pero, por supuesto, la Fuerza no se lo iba a servir en bandeja de plata.

* * *

Kylo anuló todos los compromisos que tenía para ese día a causa de un terrible dolor de cabeza y un capricho de niveles astronómicos. Esperaba ansiosamente que la conexión se restableciera y no quería que eso sucediera en el medio de una reunión con el Alto Comando, además de que no toleraría otra de esas conversaciones aburridas. Aquellos pálidos ancianos querían más poder del que podían administrar y estaban arrasando con los recursos de los planetas.

Se odió a sí mismo por estar tan distraído de sus obligaciones, había muchas cosas que deseaba cambiar en la Primera Orden pero Hux siempre le ponía frenos. El General tenía formas de manejarse que no le agradaban del todo, pero al menos mantenía el reino de pie y sin autodestruirse. Ya tendría tiempo para recuperar el control luego de que convenciera a Rey.

Y ella era la causa de todos sus dolores ese día. Ella y el _traidor_ , al que atribuyó la interrupción del enlace. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Kylo no tenía idea, pero estaba seguro de que si lo volvía a ver, no se conformaría con torturarlo _amistosamente._

Pasaban las horas y no sentía el zumbido detrás de su cabeza, lo cual era muy extraño porque había calculado mentalmente la frecuencia con la que la Fuerza lo ponía en contacto con Rey. Según sus cuentas, se daría de momento a otro.

Y su dedicación se vio recompensada pronto, porque estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

Rey estaba tomando notas en un datapad cuando Ben se materializó frente a ella, entre las cajas de suministros de víveres. Kaydel le había pedido ayuda para hacer un inventario de los recursos que obtuvieron en la última incursión, porque era una de las tareas que nadie quería hacer y la joven entendía la razón: la labor era sumamente aburrida.

“— _Bueno, no tiene por qué serlo. Si vinieras conmigo podrías hacer cosas dignas de una…”_

— ¡Déjame en paz! — Rey arrojó un pequeño y pesado paquete hacia donde él estaba. — ¡Y te he dicho que salgas de mi cabeza!

Él lo esquivó por unos milímetros, todavía recuperándose del impacto de volver a verla, porque aunque lo esperaba, nunca dejaba de maravillarse por el fenómeno y por la forma en que Rey arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba molesta por algo.

— Necesitas de alguien que te enseñe a bloquear a otros usuarios de la Fuerza.

— Déjame ver. — la joven hizo un gesto pensativo y exagerado. — ¡Vaya, eso reduce bastante las posibilidades! En otras palabras, ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Rey continuó con su trabajo intentando ignorarlo, pero él no se daba por vencido y se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, separado nada más que por una caja que parecía contener explosivos. Al menos esta vez llevaba _toda_ su ropa.

La joven consideró activarlos para borrar la expresión del rostro de Ben, porque a pesar de que hacía todo lo posible por no fijarse en él, su bella mirada cargada de anhelo la perseguía por todas partes. Rey sintió sus mejillas ardiendo al recordar el _casi beso_ que de todas formas no podía botar de su mente.

— ¿Estás sola? — Preguntó él.

— ¿Es una broma? Al parecer nunca estoy sola porque no puedo deshacerme de ti ¿Vas a dejarme en paz?

— Sabes a qué me refiero. — él se acercó aún más. — Y no, no pienso dejar de hacerlo por ahora. Debo saber algo antes.

— No hay nadie aquí.

— Bien.

Con un movimiento decidido y repleto de delicadeza, Ben suprimió la distancia entre ellos y sujetó el rostro de Rey con ambas manos. Ella sintió la piel desnuda contra sus mejillas pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando él se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los suyos en un dulce y lento beso.

Podría haber jurado que se estaba incendiando o que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, pero esas descripciones eran tenues como para servir de ejemplo. Lo que sentía Rey era algo más, como si hubiera descubierto la clave para detener el tiempo.

El beso fue tímido y no tenía mayor pretensión que la de ser un experimento, y al parecer el resultado les había dejado perplejos a los dos cuando se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

Para sorpresa de nadie, la Fuerza interrumpió el enlace poco después. Y si acaso la teoría de Rose era cierta, Rey estaba en graves problemas ahora.


	5. Cobalto y Rubí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí viene el gingerrose! Estaba en mi mente y me estoy dejando llevar así que sean amables con las críticas si es que tienen alguna. Aunque para mí, esto tiene cada vez más sentido.  
> ¡¡Gracias por leer!!

Kylo Ren se quedó diez minutos enteros contemplando una pared mientras su mente emprendía poco a poco el viaje de regreso a su cuerpo. El experimento había superado sus expectativas, y por la Fuerza que él se había generado muchas. La emoción que hacía latir rápidamente su corazón no podía compararse con nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Se sentía vulnerable y poderoso, angustiado y extasiado, ansioso y en paz.

Eran demasiadas y bastante contradictorias, lo suficiente como para merecer una investigación intensiva. Quería asegurarse de que Rey estaba tan intrigada como él, quería volver a sentir sus labios y su tierno abandono, junto con todas las posibilidades de besos variantes. Le parecía imprescindible hacer una segunda prueba y tal vez una tercera o cuarta, pero eso tendría que esperar porque un serie de golpes furiosos en la puerta le arrancó de sus desvaríos.

Se acercó con parsimonia hasta el umbral, como si en vez de estar a bordo del _Steadfast_ estuviera en algún otro lugar. No se conmovió al notar el desprecio y la furia apenas contenida en la mirada del General Hux cuando abrió la puerta.

El hombrecito gesticulaba y hablaba con dramatismo pero Kylo no entendía una palabra de lo que decía. Algo sobre un ataque de la Resistencia y provisiones robadas pero solamente despertó su atención cuando el nombre de Rey apareció. Se fijó de repente en el pálido rostro del hombre como si se hubiera materializado de repente.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¿Acaso has escuchado una palabra de lo que dije? ¿Piensas quedarte encerrado en tus cuarteles todo el día?

— ¿Acaso has olvidado cómo dirigirte a mí?

El General apretó tanto las muelas en señal de frustración que Kylo podría haber jurado oír gustoso cómo algunas de ellas se rompían. Estaba desafiándolo más que nunca, se estaba pasando de listo con él. Tendría que tener cuidado de no mostrar debilidad en el futuro o Hux le quitaría el puesto.

— Por supuesto que no. _Líder Supremo._

— Mejor así. Por un instante pensé que me estaba tratando con _demasiada_ familiaridad, General. Ahora, quiero esos reportes de la _carroñera_ enseguida. Nombres, naves, contactos. No haga que tenga que pedírselo otra vez.

Kylo cerró la puerta en su cara pero se quedó pensando. Odiaba admitirlo pero Hux tenía razón. No iba a lograr nada encerrado en su cuarto, tenía que poner en marcha su plan para atraer a Rey y no lo haría ocultándose. El General seguía allí cuando abrió la puerta de repente, haciendo una imitación no muy simpática de su jefe, pero Kylo decidió ignorarlo. Tenía que ocuparse de cosas más importantes y necesitaba de su ayuda.

— General Hux. Quiero que convoque a una reunión del Alto Mando.

— _Mi querido Líder_. Usted mismo canceló la reunión de hoy por ciertos _asuntos personales_. — Hux disfrutaba dejar en evidencia a Ren y pensó que con eso se cobraba una pequeña venganza. Pero se equivocó.

— ¿Estás cuestionando mis decisiones? — Kylo se acercó tanto a él que le obligó a retroceder. Los dos hombres tenían alturas similares pero él era mucho más fuerte y mejor entrenado en las artes de la lucha que Hux.

— En absoluto.

— Haz lo que te digo. Una nueva era se avecina y no querrás tenerme de enemigo. Créeme.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — El General arqueó una ceja, totalmente incrédulo y un poco intrigado

— Ya lo verás. Y también quiero ese P _lan de diez puntos para dominar la galaxia_ que siempre insistes en lograr que lea.

— ¿Me disculpa? — Hux no podía creer lo que el Líder le estaba pidiendo.

— Oh, no recuerdo el título real, pero he oído que así le dicen los otros Generales. Es tu oportunidad de lucirte, no hagas que me arrepienta. — Kylo empezó a caminar dejando boquiabierto a su interlocutor pero se detuvo para agregar algo más. — Por cierto, elimina el programa de entrenamiento de stormtroopers. Esa locura nunca ha servido.

— ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia en mente? ¿Ahora usaremos clones para crear nuestra milicia?

— No lo sé, espero que me deslumbres con tus ideas.

Ren siguió su camino y el General se quedó de una pieza pensando que tenía que hacer un llamado urgente.

* * *

Rey había seguía aferrando el datapad cuando la Fuerza interrumpió el enlace y Ben desapareció. El sorpresivo beso no le dio tiempo a nada más y tenía que reconocer que no había sido para nada desagradable. Lo que le preocupaba ahora era que quería sentir sus labios otra vez. Se dijo a sí misma que era un interés basado en la curiosidad y nada más, porque al igual que en el pasado, el contacto le mostró algunas visiones brevísimas que no llegó a comprender. Pero la verdad era que apenas les había prestado atención cuando Ben se acercó y sintió su calidez reconfortante y prometedora.

No sabía qué hacer y temía el momento en el que un nuevo enlace se estableciera porque no podría siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, porque no sería precisamente arrepentimiento lo que él vería en ella y eso le asustaba mucho.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no podía hacerlo con las dos únicas personas que conocían el secreto. De ninguna manera podría satisfacer su curiosidad con Leia, sería extraño e incómodo como todo lo que se refería a su hijo. Tampoco podía contárselo a Finn porque él la juzgaría por haberse enamorado del enemigo y haberlo besado en el depósito mientras todos luchaban por salvar sus vidas. La realidad se presentó ante ella con su faceta más lúgubre.

Pero podía contarle a Rose sin referirse a Ben en particular, algo parecido a una charla entre mujeres y amigas, de esas que Rey rara vez había experimentado pero conocía. La joven era respetuosa y discreta y si exigía conocer la identidad del objeto de sus deseos, podría inventar alguna excusa o usar algún truco Jedi para evadir la pregunta. Bueno, quizás no eso último, pero se prepararía para improvisar.

En cualquier otra situación se las hubiera arreglado sola, pero no confiaba en las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior. Imágenes del cabello oscuro de Ben cayendo con gracia sobre su rostro, el deseo de probar su textura con las manos, el aroma agradable que tenía, la delicadeza con la que sus labios se movían a pesar de la rudeza de la que ella sabía que él era capaz…

Por el bien de la Resistencia, lo mejor que podía hacer era pedir ayuda.

A primera vista, le pareció que Rose no estaba en su habitación designada, que era en realidad un rincón privado en una cavidad de la pared rocosa en la que ella había armado una litera. Quizás estaba tomando aire o seguía en su puesto revisando las comunicaciones. Pero un murmullo sofocado le indicó que ella estaba cerca y al parecer hablando con alguien.

Rey se acercó despacio y la vio a camuflada en la oscuridad de la cueva, con una capa que le ocultaba el rostro y dejaba ver sólo sus labios, en una especie de confuso disfraz y sujetando un holopad. El holograma del sujeto con el que hablaba también estaba vestido de manera similar pero tenía una voz chillona que le sonó remotamente familiar.

— Ónix está actuando extraño. Se ha desligado de sus compromisos y al parecer la Orden ya no le interesa. Tengo motivos para creer que está a punto de iniciar un ataque contra ustedes. Es eso, o se está volviendo loco de remate, porque no creo que sea capaz de atacarlos si _ella_ está ahí.

— ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con Ópalo?

— No lo sé, ellos no han tenido contacto últimamente. Al menos no que yo sepa.

— No importa, es información valiosa. De parte de todos, se lo agradezco, Rubí.

— Preferiría que sea de parte suya, mi querida Cobalto, pero me conformo con poder hablar con alguien tan adorable.

Una risilla escapó de Rose al recibir los halagos hasta que los interrumpió un maullido que provenía desde el otro lado de la galaxia y una gran pata anaranjada cortó la transmisión.

— ¿R-Rose? — Rey no era tan tonta como para no comprender que su amiga estaba metida en un enredo sombrío. — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Rey! — la joven se incorporó de repente y su disfraz rodó por el suelo. — ¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí? ¿Qué has oído?

— Lo suficiente. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Rose soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre su litera, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. De alguna forma sospechaba que sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien la descubriera y en el fondo agradecía que fuera su amiga porque ella no la juzgaría duramente. Rey se sentó a su lado con el rostro preocupado a esperar sus explicaciones.

— Todo comenzó hace un mes. Estaba haciendo los últimos controles de rutina cuando detecté una señal diferente a las otras en el tablero de comunicaciones. Ya sabes que la Primera Orden controla la HoloNet de la Nueva República y que todos los canales que usamos son codificados y clandestinos. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una falla del sistema porque nadie contestaba. El canal era antiguo, los rebeldes de aquel entonces lo usaban para transmitir mensajes en contra del imperio.

— Rose. ¿Por qué te metiste en la DarkNet? — Rey comenzaba a espantarse un poco.

— Fue curiosidad, lo admito. Esperábamos con tanta ansiedad esos mensajes de los aliados… ¡No me pareció nada malo investigar un poco!

— Hasta que comenzaron a responderte.

— Así es. — Rose se sonrojó de repente. — Y _él_ resultó ser muy _interesante_.

— ¿Él? ¿Te refieres al sujeto que llamas Rubí? — Rey intentaba mantener la seriedad pero no podía evitar encontrar algo de diversión en un relato tan descabellado. Quizás porque ella también escondía cosas y de alguna manera le aliviaba saber que no era la única.

— No me mires así, decidimos que lo mejor era mantener nuestras identidades en secreto ¡No fui yo la que le puso ese apodo! — su amiga se defendió como pudo de la risa burlona que empezaba a formarse en las comisuras de los labios de Rey. — Bueno, sí elegí el mío…

— _Cobalto_. — Interrumpió Rey.

— Cobalto. — Rose asintió y sostuvo su medallón de Otomok con fuerza, pensando en su hermana Paige y arrepintiéndose por primera vez de lo que estaba haciendo. — Todo lo que sé de él es que tiene acceso a información acerca del Líder Supremo y que forma parte de la Primera Orden pero quiere escapar de allí en cuanto pueda.

— Eso quiere decir que Ónix y Ópalo…

— Son Kylo Ren y tú.

— Vaya. — Rey tenía mucha información que procesar, pero también demasiadas preguntas que hacerle. — ¿Y de qué otras cosas han hablado? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada a Leia? Oh… Rose, lamento decirte esto, ¿Pero no crees que él te esté utilizando? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que dice la verdad?

Rose clavó la vista en el suelo.

— lo siento, Rey. De verdad. No puedo explicártelo pero creo que _confío_ en él. Es como si pudiera sentirlo cada vez que habla conmigo. — Rose se animó un poco en su defensa. — Él también tiene motivos para sospechar de mí, yo podría haberle expuesto y no lo hice. Y no lo culparía si estuviera haciéndolo para salvar su pellejo ¿Sabes? Pero a veces olvido que esto es una guerra porque creo que él intenta ayudarnos. Es como si quisiera hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarle a salir de ahí, pero sé que eso es imposible porque alguien saldrá dañado. ¿Entiendes lo desesperante que es?

Por supuesto que Rey entendía. Su situación no era tan diferente a la de Rose ni mucho menos compleja en cuanto a cuestionamientos de lealtad. No era la persona más adecuada para decirle lo que tenía que hacer o darle consejo sobre sus sentimientos cuando ella misma tenía un gran problema entre manos. Y ese problema venía con toda la Primera Orden a cuestas, una espada láser en forma de cruz y un nivel crítico de testarudez.

— Lo entiendo. De verdad que sí.

Las dos amigas se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada más, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Existía una posibilidad de que todo terminara mejor de lo que pensaban, pero ellas aún no eran capaces de verla.

— De todas formas, ¿Qué querías decirme? — Rose rompió el silencio con su sentido práctico y ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

— Bueno, yo… venía a pedirte un consejo pero creo que estás muy ocupada ahora. — Rey empezó a levantarse, quitándole importancia al asunto pero la joven le detuvo.

— Puedes contarme, aunque quizás no confíes en mí después de lo que acabas de presenciar. ¿Va a decirle a la General?

— No, Rose. Jamás te traicionaría. Sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado. ¿El espía te ha dicho algo más de mí y de Ben… Ren — Rey se mordió los labios por el desliz, esperando que Rose no lo notara.

— No, solamente que no ha sido el mismo desde que te llevó a Starkiller. Sospecha que le interesa más atraparte a ti que a la Resistencia, lo cual es bastante perturbador si me lo preguntas. Rubí piensa que ustedes comparten algún tipo de comunicación desde entonces pero no ha logrado identificarla. Pero eso es todo, lamento decir que estuve utilizando un canal encubierto para hablar de temas personales con un extraño que podría ser lo mismo un General o un Teniente de la Primera Orden, sólo porque tuve una corazonada de que podría ayudarnos.

— El te gusta. — No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

— Y creo que le gusto a él. — Rose bajó la mirada de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rose notó que su amiga estaba pensando en alguien más al hacer esa pregunta. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en su mirada soñadora y en sus mejillas sonrosadas, en los movimientos nerviosos que hacía con sus manos. Rey no le preguntaba todo eso por simple curiosidad, algo le sucedía. Cuando su mente se iluminó con la respuesta, no fue necesario pensarlo mucho más. Todas las piezas encajaban una vez que descartó a los únicos hombres que ella conocía y que dudosamente podrían haber tenido oportunidad de despertarle sentimientos de esa clase,

— ¿Acaso estás enamorada de Kylo Ren? — Rose se puso de pie mientras soltaba la bomba, casi gritando por la emoción y la sorpresa. No podía decidir si eso le hacía feliz o desgraciada, pero sentía una especie de victoria agridulce al saber que su amiga se sentía casi como ella. Enamorada del enemigo.

— ¡Shhhh! — Rey se apresuró a taparle la boca con la mano. Aún estaban en la cueva y había oídos por todas partes. Aunque después de tamañas confesiones, la última era la menos alarmante. Rose protestó incrédula bajo su brazo y ella sólo la soltó cuando se calmó un poco. — Así es y agradecería que no lo divulgues. Yo guardaré tu secreto si tú guardas el mío. ¿Lo prometes?

Sellaron el pacto de silencio con la condición de hacer algo al respecto. Rose necesitaba ayuda para descubrir la identidad de su caballero encapuchado. Rey precisaba información acerca de todos los movimientos de Ben. Si bien Leia no iba a enterarse del método, el fin justificaba los medios para traer a su hijo de regreso. Si trabajaban juntas quizás podrían lograr algo más, como acabar con la guerra.

Lo próximo en la lista era descubrir el nombre del espía sin que Ben la descubriera. Lo único que sabían de él con certeza era que tenía una gata a la que todos llamaban Millicent.

* * *

Kylo entró a la sala de reuniones del _Steadfast_ con su casco recientemente reconstruido y con aires de grandeza. Uno a uno los Generales del Alto Mando mostraron sus respetos y Hux se comportó como un perro rabioso, como era habitual.

« Nada nuevo por aquí» pensó Kylo.

La reunión marchaba bien. Poco a poco sentía renovados sus deseos de crear un reinado nuevo y aguardar por su emperatriz, tener el control y el poder sobre toda la galaxia era una emoción tentadora, pero no se podía comparar con lo que ella le hacía sentir. Si el mundo que quería ofrecerle no era suficiente, crearía otro de acuerdo a sus condiciones. No más guerra, no más vidas perdidas, no más recursos desperdiciados.

Tendría que empezar seleccionando mejor a sus subordinados y le costaba admitir que Hux era el único que tenía buenas propuestas. Había leído su aburrido plan sólo para descubrir que sus ideas no eran tan ridículas. El hombre que ahora disertaba frente a él no se parecía en nada al que casi un año atrás dio la orden para aniquilar a todo un sistema, ocasionando el cataclismo más grande de la historia galáctica. ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Aún tenían cosas que discutir pero estaba seguro de que Rey captaría el gesto como una ofrenda de paz.

Las voces de protesta se elevaron entre el Mando de la Primera Orden apenas Hux terminó su ponencia. Pronto se convirtieron en gritos y en un caos total. La propuesta no favorecía especialmente los intereses de las personas allí reunidas, pero Kylo estaba advertido contra eso. La única forma de redistribuir los bienes y enmendar parte del gigantesco daño que había hecho Snoke era devolver lentamente todo a su lugar. Lo que en otras palabras significaba para ellos un salto de fe. El Líder Supremo sabría ahora en quienes podría confiar y por lo visto, el único era Hux y finalmente se había ganado su lealtad y respeto definitivo.

Esa noche se derrumbó en la cama agotado por los eventos de las vísperas. Mantenía un ojo abierto, siempre temiendo que algún general renegado planeara venganza contra él y más aún después de la reestructuración que estaba haciendo. Todos murmuraban que el Líder se había vuelto loco y a él le tenía sin cuidado, porque era cierto. Estaba loco por Rey.

Había comprendido que la única forma de atraerla era un cambio radical y eso estaba intentando. Sólo esperaba que ella cediera, que comprendiera cuánto arriesgaba él, aún cuando sentía renacer en su pecho esa emoción extraña de estar haciendo las cosas bien por una vez en su vida. No iba a mentirse, no a sí mismo. Lo hacía todo por ganarse el favor de su carroñera.

Contra todo pronóstico, se durmió rápidamente. Sus pensamientos le dieron un respiro y las voces se silenciaron por un momento. El sueño fue cálido y suave, justo como se imaginaba que sería si ella estuviera junto a él. Su mente tenía formas muy particulares y realistas de calmar a su corazón enamorado.

* * *

Rey despertó despacio, negándose a abrir los ojos. No recordaba el sueño, sólo partes de él, lo suficiente como para provocarle una sonrisa casi culpable. Sentía una persistente presencia, dulce y reconfortante, que le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien mientras la rodeaba con fuertes brazos que su mente le atribuyó a Ben. ¿A quién más sino? Sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas eran casi tan auténticas como las verdaderas. Se decía a sí misma que tendría que empezar a poner límites o se volvería loca incluso mientras dormía, aún cuándo esos sueños fueran como un tesoro precioso que debía ocultar.

Se estiró poco a poco, reconociendo con su cuerpo el espacio y aterrizando en la realidad: el frío de la cueva, la almohada rígida, el dolor de su estómago pidiéndole comida y algo más que no logró reconocer de inmediato.

El latido de otro corazón cerca de su espalda. Otra respiración suave haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello. No estaba sola.

Horrorizada, abrió los ojos para comprobar que esta vez, la Fuerza había depositado a Ben en su cama de la Resistencia, en Ajan Kloss, donde cualquiera que pasara casualmente por ahí podría haber visto al Líder Supremo en ropa de dormir, abrazando tiernamente a Rey que había quedado sin habla por el impacto.


	6. La propuesta adecuada

Rey pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación era mantener la calma. De nada serviría alterarse, después de todo Ben aún dormía y ella no sabía lo que él sería capaz de hacer al comprobar en dónde se hallaba. Era posible que se sintiera atacado y se defendiera, aunque ella lo dudaba.

A través de la Fuerza lo percibía en paz y estable, pero no se atrevió a inmiscuirse en su mente, menos cuando escuchó el suave murmullo de su voz adormilada y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica de una celda de energía abandonada en Jakku. Sus palabras eran ininteligibles, pero ella podría haber jurado que estaba llamándola en sueños.

Se tomó unos minutos para analizar lo que ocurría, pero su cuerpo parecía tener otros planes. Nunca había estado tan cerca de otra persona, ni siquiera durante las noches heladas del desierto, y tenía que reconocer que la suave fragancia del cabello de Ben le empañaba el juicio. Jamás se hubiera permitido semejante muestra de debilidad, dar la espalda al enemigo podía significar la muerte. Pero no se sentía en peligro con él, abrazándola con presión firme por la cadera, incluso podría decir que era… agradable. Era placentero sentir al menos una vez que alguien la protegía.

Sin embargo, las sensaciones que el cuerpo de Ben le producía no se limitaban al instinto de supervivencia, sino a instintos de otra clase, unos que ella no había experimentado pero por supuesto que conocía por haber escuchado lo que otras chatarreras decían.

Siempre le había parecido algo extraño y vergonzoso, pero algunas mujeres le daban muchísima importancia a la mecánica de la relación entre el macho y la hembra de una especie. Rey escuchó con la misma concentración que usaba para sus incursiones de carroñera, incluso tuvo la traumática experiencia de encontrar a algunas de ellas en pleno acto. Ellas le habían advertido que nunca debía dejar que un hombre se le acercara tanto a menos que quisiera y la joven jamás había sentido curiosidad por comprobarlo.

Hasta ese día.

Bueno, hasta el día anterior, cuando vio a Ben entrenando.

Pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para esos pensamientos que se salían de control. Por un lado, él podría descubrirla leyendo su mente y ella no soportaría la vergüenza. Por otro lado, aún estaban en Ajan Kloss, pronto despertarían sus amigos y no quería que lo vieran ahí. Tenía que apartarse de él sin despertarlo y olvidar el asunto. Rey no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si la Fuerza la depositaba a ella en los cuarteles de la Primera Orden.

« _Mejor no ir por ese lado.»_

En tercer lugar estaba la Fuerza, que se estaba volviendo insistente e inoportuna, que podría cortar la conexión en cualquier momento. Tal vez si tenía suerte, todo acabaría pronto y Ben ni siquiera se enteraría, pensaría que había sido un sueño. Rey, en cambio, no olvidaría jamás la sensación de sentirse rodeada por él, pero la guardaría en el fondo de su corazón para consolarse si todo salía mal.

Pero la Fuerza era astuta.

La joven supo que algo peligroso ocurría cuando sintió que Ben cambiaba el ritmo de su respiración y se aferraba más a ella. El agarre de sus brazos era firme pero sin llegar a hacerle daño y aunque ella apenas podía respirar, logró zafarse de uno de ellos con dificultad. Al hacerlo, él rozó sin querer uno de sus pechos y Rey se sonrojó con intensidad. Su determinación caía en picada pero se concentró en tratar de escapar. El cuerpo de Ben reaccionaba también a su cercanía y ella tuvo miedo de que despertara pronto. Pero lo que le confirmó sus temores fue la _presión_ que sintió en la parta baja de su espalda.

Entró en pánico. Ningún entrenamiento le había preparado para esta clase de lucha.

El grito de alarma despertó a Ben y automáticamente liberó a su presa, claro que apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando entre las brumas del sueño. Rey saltó de la cama imponiendo toda la distancia que pudo entre ellos mientras trataba de digerir lo que acababa de comprobar en la pequeña hendija que la mente de él le permitió mirar.

_«¡¿Que él pensó que estaba haciendo qué?!»_

Rey se preparó para decirle que estaba muy ofendida y halagada, aunque pensaba omitir eso último, pero que no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada de eso con él en esas circunstancias tan precarias. Si alguna vez sucedía algo entre ellos, tendría que ser especial y estaba ese _pequeñísimo_ detalle de la guerra.

Aunque no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera expresárselo a través del vínculo, porque Poe llegó corriendo asustado por el grito.

— ¡Rey! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otra vez esos bichos?— el hombre se puso delante de ella y desenfundó un bláster, sin pensar que su medida era un tanto excesiva. Estaba justo en el medio de la joven y de la litera, así que comenzó a dar la vuelta para examinar el lugar donde estaba Ben, a quien por su puesto no veía. ¿O sí? No podían arriesgarse.

— ¡No es nada! — Rey le impidió dar la vuelta y le empujó hacia el pasillo, mientras dirigía una mirada de advertencia a Ben y le ordenaba cerrar la boca mediante su enlace. — He tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo Poe.

_— No fue una pesadilla para mí…_

Rey se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la voz de Ben en su mente y aún sonrojada tuvo muchas ganas de golpearlo por su descaro, pero intentó ignorar la mueca perversa que seguro que se estaba formando en su bello rostro pálido y alargado.

— ¡Ya cállate! — gritó Rey sin pensar en lo que hacía y bastante turbada por el resto de los pensamientos que Ben depositó en su mente con insolencia, provocándola hasta el punto de hacer que sus rodillas temblaran. 

— No he dicho nada. ¿Con quién hablas? — Poe quiso regresar para cerciorarse de que ella estuviera realmente a salvo. — Si quieres puedo revisar…

— _¿En serio, Rey? ¿Dameron? ¿Ese es tu guardaespaldas?_

Esta vez ella hizo acopio de toda su energía para no hablar en voz alta, mordiéndose los labios y enviándole en cambio, un mensaje lleno de rabia a la mente de Ben mientras Poe seguía en lo suyo.

— _Al menos él está de mi lado. Él está aquí._

Lamentó haberle herido de esa manera, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo pretendía que se llevaran bien si siempre acababan peleando?

_— Podríamos hacer otras cosas en vez de pelear…_

No debería sorprenderse por la facilidad con la que Ben se recuperaba y volvía al ataque, después de todo era el campeón de la Primera Orden antes que el Líder Supremo. En el futuro se obligaría a no sentir lástima por él.

— _O podríamos pelear sólo por diversión…_

Él seguía hablándole de esa manera mientras ella despachaba a Poe con una sonrisa tensa y muchas ganas de patear al vanidoso Trasero Supremo. Una vez que se aseguró de que su amigo ya no regresaría, volvió sobre sus pasos para enfrentar a Ben, la furia era un excelente combustible.

— ¿Qué crees que haces aquí? ¿Es que no hay forma de librarme de ti?

— Es la Fuerza. ¿Recuerdas?

Ben se puso de pie y avanzó hacia donde ella estaba. Rey no pudo dejar de notar lo diferente que se veía en ropa de dormir. Sus pantalones anchos y la camiseta con mangas largas, todo el conjunto en negro, como no podía ser de otra manera. En pocos días le había visto casi sin ropa y entrenando, pero ahora existía un factor de intimidad que no había experimentado antes, a pesar de llevar más ropa que de costumbre.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no mirar hacia abajo y el bloqueo mental fue exitoso porque él no se enteró de lo incómoda que ella se sentía al recordar lo que había sucedido segundos antes.

— ¿Cómo es que no mueren de frío aquí? ¿Qué lugar es este? Parece ser alguna clase de cueva… — Ben se abrazó a sí mismo para intentar darse calor, pero la verdad era que extrañaba sentir a Rey entre sus brazos, aunque fue sólo un segundo de consciencia. — Me preocupa que te enfermes.

—No caeré en esa trampa. No te voy a decir. —Ella se asustó porque él estaba cerca de adivinar, se concentró en reforzar su bloqueo mental.

— Rey. Necesito verte en persona. — Él se acercó despacio pero decidido a no dejar que ella se escapara esta vez, acorralándola sin mucha dificultad contra la pared de la cueva pero sin tocarla.

— Pues yo no quiero. — dijo ella con un hilo de voz, sabiendo que mentía descaradamente.

— Eso no es verdad. He visto tu mente cuando nos besamos. Quieres volver a hacerlo.

— No. Lo que quiero es que te vayas. Alguien podría venir. — la joven miró nerviosamente hacia el lugar por el que había aparecido Poe.

— Sientes curiosidad porque no lo has hecho antes. Pero te aseguro que besas muy bien. — El tono de él fue dulce y ella sentía que iba a derretirse en cualquier momento, como si estuviera bajo el sol de mediodía de Jakku.

Ben no pudo resistir el impulso de acomodar una hebra de su cabello suelto que caía sobre su frente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has besado a muchas? — Su voz estaba llena de algo que se parecía a la envidia con grandes dosis de rabia, detalle que a él le fascinó.

— Algunas… — Rey abrió la boca para decirle algo pero él le colocó un dedo sobre los labios y ella no tuvo más remedio que guardar silencio. —Pero sólo a ti quiero besar de nuevo, todas las veces que haga falta para convencerte de que abandones a tus amigos y que seas mi emperatriz.

Por un instante sintió desvanecerse su determinación, impresionada por la vehemencia del afecto de Ben. Pero no era suficiente.

— Ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo, Ben. Tú debes abandonarlo todo. Te lo dije en la sala del trono. Tu madre te espera, te ayudaremos.

Él se apartó, como si ella le hubiera abofeteado.

—Eso no va a pasar. No voy a regresar.

Rey sintió que él se escapaba de nuevo, asustado y herido. Su propia lealtad estaba dividida, quería advertirle del espía pero no podía traicionar a Rose, quería estar a su lado pero no iba a darle la espalda a la Resistencia.

_—Si tan solo existiera otro camino…_

El deseo formulado en su mente llegó hasta él, quien pareció animado por un instante, aunque no del todo seguro de cuánto podía revelar. El plan que Ben puso en marcha en la Primera Orden estaba funcionando bien, pero de manera demasiado lenta para su gusto. Tenía ganas de demostrarle a Rey que había cambiado, que unirse a él y gobernar la galaxia juntos podía ser diferente.

—Por favor, necesito verte. No de esta manera, no cuando lo quiera la Fuerza…. Hay algo importante que quiero decirte. — Regresó junto a ella y tomó sus manos con delicadeza, de una forma en que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Rey sentía sus emociones en conflicto porque eran también las suyas, pero esta vez había algo diferente en él, en sus ojos. Estaba en trance, hechizada por su tono dulce, como si pudiera finalmente descubrir a Ben debajo del Líder Supremo.

Supo entonces que tenía que advertirle. Se preocupaba por él, lo amaba. Aún cuando fuera imposible que estuvieran juntos, incluso si él solamente la quería por su poder. Rey sabía que él podía cuidarse solo, no ignoraba los crímenes que había cometido. Pero era peor vivir en un mundo en el que él no existiera, le dolía el corazón con imaginarlo.

— Ben… Creo que estás en peligro, alguien de la Primera Orden sabe de… _lo nuestro._

El ignoró que le había llamado por su nombre y se aferró al sentimiento de protección escondido en sus palabras.

— ¿Lo nuestro? Admites que sientes algo por mí. — A él se le detuvo el corazón esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Es en serio? Acabo de decirte que hay un espía entre tus filas y tú solo piensas en... _eso._

— Ya sabía lo del espía, hace siglos que vigilo al General Hux. No quiero hablar de él ahora. — Ben hizo un gesto de desdén con la boca e ignoró el rostro atónito de Rey. — ¿Qué es lo que hay entre nosotros Rey?

— No lo sé, la Fuerza nos quiere juntos.

— ¿Y qué quieres tú? Eso es lo que necesito saber.

— Yo…

— Te ayudaré a aclarar la mente.

El beso no le tomó por sorpresa esta vez, de hecho Rey lo anhelaba. La pasión, en cambio, superó las expectativas de los dos. La angustia y la frustración de él por no poder hallarla, se dulcificaron al sentir que ella inclinaba la cabeza para estrecharse junto a él. La furia de Rey por la obstinación de Ben se trasformó en otra cosa mientras profundizaban el roce de sus labios. Seguía enojada con él, tal vez siempre lo estaría, pero había tantas otras cosas que él le hacía sentir, que en ese momento ningún pensamiento cuerdo acudió a su mente.

La Fuerza no les interrumpió esta vez, y a decir verdad ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien lo que ocurría alrededor. Ajan Kloss, la Primera Orden, todo se había esfumado y solamente estaban ellos, unidos por el vínculo y el abrazo.

Pero el sonido de unos pasos les recordó que no podían vivir en esa fantasía para siempre, y tuvieron el tiempo justo para separarse antes de que la General Organa apareciera en los cuarteles de Rey.

Ben no podía verla, pero sabía que se trataba de su madre porque permanecía con la mente enredada con la de Rey. ¿Por qué ella, de entre los cientos de personas que rodeaban a Rey, tenía que aparecer en ese momento? ¿Acaso existía algo más humillante e inoportuno? Percibió su confusión, como si se diera cuenta de que algo anormal ocurría, pero Leia era una experta en bloquear su mente y él no tenía ninguna clase de influencia con ella, aunque sospechaba que tampoco la tendría en persona.

Por alguna extraña razón se imaginaba que podía verla en detalle, su peinado y su ropa, hasta ese anillo que llevaba desde que él era niño. Pero eso era imposible, seguramente el beso le había trastornado.

Rey sí que podía hacerlo, aunque lo que más le costó fue disimular. Su estado de excitación era elevado y ninguna meditación le devolvió la paz después de estar tan conectada con Ben. Pero el bochorno se saberse en falta le devolvió un poco de dignidad y saludó a su _Maestra_ de la mejor manera que pudo.

— Rey, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Tengo una misión especial para ti en…

— ¡Puede decírmelo después! — Le interrumpió sin pensar, porque no estaba segura de poder ocultarle esa información a Ben.

— No, es bastante urgente. Tienes que presentarte hoy mismo en Coruscant. Rose irá contigo en el _Halcón._ — Leia ignoró la interrupción y después de dar la orden, sin admitir réplica alguna, se dio media vuelta y regresó a sus cuarteles con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

_— Nos vemos pronto en Coruscant cariño._

Fue lo último que Rey escuchó antes de que la conexión se cortara, pero ya no se molestó en preocuparse. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo porque en persona podría decirle lo que pensaba de su odioso entrometimiento sin que la Fuerza se lo arrebatara. Y también podrían continuar el beso en donde lo habían dejado.

…

Leia se sirvió una taza de té mientras disfrutaba de su emoción. Esos dos no se habían dado cuenta de que seguían con las manos entrelazadas cuando ella entró. Se alegró de poder intervenir un poco a favor de su hijo y también de comprobar que entre los dos había una energía pura y brillante.

Secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Ben.


	7. Estrategia Femenina

De regreso en el _Steadfast,_ el Líder Supremo se permitió un pequeño baile de la victoria que sólo presenció su droide de servicio, y si acaso éste hubiese sido capaz de expresar alguna emoción, seguramente tendría ahora los circuitos fritos por la impresión.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Kylo no se sentía tan feliz, de hecho nunca había experimentado nada parecido a lo que sentía en este momento. Pero eso era algo bueno, significaba que todo marchaba a la perfección y pronto tendría a la bella carroñera a su lado.

Se llevó una mano a los labios sin poder dejar de sonreír y se prometió a sí mismo que no pasaría un día sin besar a Rey cuando ella fuera su emperatriz. Aunque se estaba adelantando bastante, no dudaba de la efectividad de su plan.

Pero necesitaba enfocarse y tenía que poner a su General en una nave a Coruscant lo antes posible. No iba a ser fácil alejarlo del puente de mando, pero ahora que Rey le había confirmado una de sus sospechas, tenía fuertes razones para presionarlo. Sabía que Armitage Hux monitoreaba cada cosa que él hacía desde el día en que encontró el cuerpo cercenado de Snoke en el _Supremacy._ Kylo recordaba sus miradas fulminantes en la pequeña nave de escape, que ambos tuvieron que compartir con la odiosa Millicent.

Ya era hora de cobrarse todos los disgustos que esa gata mañosa y su amo le habían causado, incluso le permitiría llevársela con ellos a cualquier parte con tal de que aceptara sus órdenes. No era novedad que Hux ansiaba el puesto de gobernante absoluto de la galaxia y no entendía cómo alguien tan inepto como el aprendiz de Snoke hubiera tomado el lugar que le correspondía a él. Aunque ignoraba que Kylo admiraba su coraje por arriesgar el cuello a causa de una mujer desconocida de la Resistencia, porque había hurgado en su mente y el nombre de _Cobalto_ aparecía brillando como un cristal kyber.

No podía culparlo, él también hizo muchas tonterías desde que conoció a Rey, empezando por su secuestro en Takodana. ¡Vaya estrategia de seducción! Pero ya tendría oportunidad de arreglar todo cuando ella aceptara su propuesta.

Aunque Hux tenía otros motivos más oscuros que Kylo también comprendía. Sus historias no eran tan diferentes después de todo, a los dos los habían tratado como escoria y la Primera Orden era una especie de hogar sustituto en el que se abrieron camino con los medios que cada uno tenía. Kylo era el campeón en batalla, Hux era la mente maestra detrás de cada estrategia. Pero ahora era su subordinado y el resentimiento había crecido abruptamente. El Líder lo lamentaba mucho, le hubiera gustado contar con él como su amigo.

Por esa razón le dio la oportunidad de exponer sus ideas en el Alto Mando. El General no era la clase de sádico que todos creían, sino que se trataba de un sujeto muy inteligente, perfectamente capaz de administrar los recursos de la galaxia y del Nuevo Orden que Kylo ansiaba proponer. Sólo tenía que ajustar algunos detalles, limar asperezas, y Líder ya tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Claro que estas ideas eran recientes, porque un año atrás no hubiera pensando en desmantelar parte por parte lo creado por Snoke para gobernar con misericordia en su lugar. Aunque la democracia, en el otro extremo del péndulo, tampoco había resultado bien y la Primera Orden era el ejemplo de eso.

Al menos Kylo estaba seguro ahora de que lo mejor que podía lograr era un término medio: ser un emperador justo y generoso, rodeado de personas idóneas y confiables. Tal vez su madre lo aprobaría, incluso con el tiempo podría tomarla como consejera.

Por supuesto, la clave de su plan era Rey. Con ella a su lado, escuchando sus ideas, compartiendo el poder, viajando a lo largo y a lo ancho de la galaxia, todo sería mucho más que un bello sueño. Su imagen de _Matajedi_ no iba a ayudarle a ganarse el corazón de sus súbditos, pero la joven lo lograría con su natural simpatía y su alma pura. Aunque su verdadera intención detrás de todo esto era pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella y hacerla feliz.

Y todas esas cosas ansiaba explicarle en persona, en Coruscant, sin que la Fuerza les interrumpiera cada vez que quería confesarse. Con otra sonrisa pícara se consoló admitiendo que por lo menos habían aprovechado bien el tiempo.

Si alguna vez su causa fue motivada por el dolor y la furia, ahora su objetivo era despertar con Rey en sus brazos cada mañana. No necesitaba más que eso. Ella le había arrastrado medio camino de regreso hacia la Luz, ahora ansiaba que ella diera el paso hacia él. Y sabía que esta vez no obtendría un rechazo.

Volviendo a la realidad y después de una ducha reparadora y energizante, Kylo se vistió con su ropa negra habitual pero ordenó al droide que empacara otras prendas en su bolso de viaje. El azul marino y el gris oscuro serían buenas alternativas, le ayudarían a mezclarse con los ciudadanos y no podía esperar a ver la reacción de su amada Rey.

Todos somos algo coquetos, ¿por qué no iba a serlo el Líder Supremo?

* * *

El General Armitage Hux revolvió distraído su té de Moogan mientras pensaba en su última conversación con la dulce informante de la Resistencia. _Cobalto_ no era un nombre que le hiciera justicia a su voz cristalina y a su risa adorable, pero habían acordado no revelar sus identidades.

¿Quién era ella? La única pista que tenía era un fragmento de su rostro, sus labios pequeños y carnosos, sus dientes perfectos y su deliciosa sonrisa. Cuando hablaban se dejaba el cabello suelto en ondas oscuras que Armitage moría por acariciar. ¿Por qué se había vuelto loco por una desconocida?

Jamás se hubiera cuestionado sus acciones del pasado de no ser por ella. Armitage sabía que _Cobalto_ le ayudaría a comenzar una nueva vida cuando abandonara la Primera Orden, no sin antes desmantelarla desde adentro.

Sus labios se curvaron levemente en las comisuras al pensar en lo ingenuo que era el Líder Supremo. Le había dado poder pero no sospechaba que ese sería el principio del fin. Hux ya no quería someter una galaxia entera, en cambio deseaba ser digno de ganarse el corazón de _Cobalto_ con una buena acción que enmendara una vida de daño.

Sin embargo, no existían promesas ni certezas a futuro, Armitage confiaba en un presentimiento. De alguna forma ella le había asegurado protección, pero a él solamente le importaba su bienestar. Si acaso moría por salvar a la Resistencia, lo haría con felicidad porque de esa forma ella ya no iba a sufrir. Lo haría con honor.

Pero nada de eso iba a suceder porque la segunda parte de su plan era un poco más ambiciosa. Después de todo, él no era General por nada.

Entregaría a Kylo Ren, él era su boleto de salida. Hux sabía que su madre, la General Organa, estaría _encantada_ de verlo después del episodio que culminó con el asesinato de Han Solo. Si lograba secuestrarlo y marcar el curso hacia la Base de la Resistencia, dejaría a la Orden sin Líder, iniciando un lento proceso de reconstrucción que Armitage tenía bien calculado. Con eso también quedaba en buenos términos con el bando opuesto, aceptando juicio si es que organizaban alguno en contra suya, pero lo dudaba. Si cada cosa funcionaba como lo había planeado, él y _Cobalto_ estarían muy lejos en algún planeta perdido cuando decidieran acusarlo.

Y alguien más estaría feliz de ver a Ben Solo de regreso, aunque eso le importaba poco y nada. La _jedi_ mantenía alguna clase de relación con él, eso era algo seguro.

Eso los mantendría ocupados mientras convencía a su amada de escaparse con él.

— Preparen una nave de inmediato. — Kylo Ren apareció en el puente de mando con su habitual humor. — General Hux, usted viene conmigo.

Armitage frunció la boca en señal de desprecio pero moderó su respuesta. El Líder Supremo no llevaba casco así que podía ver un brillo decidido en sus ojos.

— ¿Quién quedará a cargo del _Steadfast_?

—Sólo siga mis órdenes, Hux. Yo me ocuparé del resto. — Kylo se acercó un poco al General hasta hablarle en un tono que sólo pudiera escuchar él. — O debería decir _Rubí._

El pelirrojo se ahogó con su propia saliva, tosiendo con desesperación. Kylo puso los ojos en blanco y le palmeó con fuerza la espalda, ante la mirada atónita de los oficiales que estaban cerca. Con los ojos rojos por el esfuerzo, Armitage se repuso y se irguió todo lo que le era posible ante su líder, sin admitir la derrota todavía.

— No sé de qué habla, pero no puedo abandonar la nave ahora que…

— ¿Quieres saber quién es _ella_? — su odiado jefe interrumpió las excusas. — No te molestes en disimular. Sugiero que me sigas la corriente y te subas a esa nave ya mismo, a menos que quieras pasar una estadía en la sala de interrogación.

Hux lo miró con incredulidad, emocionado y ansioso por conocer el nombre de su compañera del delito, olvidando por un momento que probablemente la Primera Orden lo ejecutaría por traidor.

Asintió con un solo movimiento de la cabeza y empezó a repartir las órdenes necesarias para el viaje. Su mente giraba a toda velocidad pensando en las consecuencias y en cómo sacar provecho de la situación. Tal vez su plan se estaba precipitando pero eso era algo bueno y sabía improvisar. No le agradaba en absoluto, pero podía hacerlo.

Quizás era la oportunidad perfecta para secuestrar al Líder Supremo.

— ¿Cuáles son las coordenadas, Señor? — preguntó uno de los oficiales.

— Coruscant. — respondió Kylo con una sonrisa que no pudo contener. — Y no volveremos solos. Quiero que preparen mis cuarteles, la emperatriz viene en camino.

* * *

La misión a Coruscant era bastante simple y con alguien tan hábil como Rose de su lado, Rey no tenía de qué preocuparse. Llegarían al edificio del antiguo templo Jedi, ahora convertido en oficinas del Senado, para rastrear a un posible aliado y llevarlo de regreso a Ajan Kloss.

Pero no le preocupaba el peligro de encontrarse con algún soldado de la Primera Orden que frustrara sus planes, sino la seguridad de que se toparía cara a cara con el mismísimo Líder Supremo.

Ben sabía que ella iría y seguramente le estaría esperando allí, aunque tal vez era mejor de esa manera porque finalmente podría verlo en persona. De alguna forma esa certeza no le produjo la tranquilidad deseada y un escalofrío de expectativa recorrió su espalda al recordar el beso que habían compartido casi una hora antes. Se abrazó con sus propios brazos como si él estuviera junto a ella y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de enamorada, total nadie la estaba mirando. 

Si había sentido tantas emociones a través de un enlace de la Fuerza, ¿cómo se controlaría cuando lo tuviera frente a frente? ¿Podía confiar en él?

De nuevo, el peso de toda la Resistencia caía sobre sus hombros y no tenía muy en claro lo que debía hacer. Aunque el momento llegaría tarde o temprano, él esperaba una respuesta y se sentía tan atraída a Ben que no podía ni quería ignorar las ganas que tenía de volver a besarlo. ¿Acaso estaba mal anhelar algo así? Ya no seguiría la senda Jedi con sus códigos obsoletos, pensaría en eso luego y encontraría la manera de crear su propio camino con sus propias reglas.

La joven se encontraba en el medio de un campo de batalla en el que dos guerras se llevaban a cabo: una por la galaxia y otra por su amor. Ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar por la segunda y sospechaba que en cuanto resolviera eso, la primera dejaría de importar. No estaba segura de cuál era el paso a seguir, pero quería estar del mismo lado que Ben. Si él quería decirle algo, si él deseaba proponer una tercera opción, Rey escucharía.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras esperaba a su compañera de viaje ya a bordo del _Halcón_ _Milenario_. Admitió que lo mejor sería aclarar todo con Rose antes de encender los motores. Dudaba que la noticia de la verdadera identidad de su adorado _Rubí_ le resultara muy agradable, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella cuando cayera en la cuenta de que se había enamorado del hombre que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida y la de Finn en el _Supremacy_ tan solo algunas semanas atrás. ¿Alcanzaría con el sentimiento romántico que él le inspiraba cuándo descubriera que el General Armitage Hux era el espía?

— ¿Lista para partir? — Rose pensaba que se trataba de otra misión más, aunque se sorprendía de que Finn y Poe no fueran con ellas.

Rey asintió pero su sonrisa fue un poco forzada y su amiga se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía.

— ¿Estás bien, Rey? ¿Has vuelto a ver a Kylo Ren? — agregó en un susurro y mirando para todos lados de manera que hizo reír a la joven castaña.

— Sí, bueno… el enlace se está activando con mucha frecuencia… — Rey se sonrojó intensamente porque esa situación no le molestaba en absoluto. — Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Ben me reveló el nombre del espía de la Primera Orden… Resulta que ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Sabe quién es él? ¿Te lo ha dicho? — Rose se sobresaltó, elevando un poco el tono de voz. — ¡Por la Fuerza! ¿Está en peligro?

— No lo creo. — Rey no podía asegurarlo porque no conocía al pelirrojo sino de vista y jamás había hablado con él, y Ben jamás le había dicho nada al respecto. Pero si las habladurías eran ciertas, la que debía preocuparse era ella porque el General era realmente malvado y temía por la dulce e inocente Rose. — Armitage Hux es _Rubí_.

La mecánica entrecerró los ojos un instante y ladeó la cabeza, intentado procesar la información. Luego abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvía a cerrarla como si no supiera qué decir. En su mente trataba de encajar el perfil anguloso y pálido del odioso Hux con la suave calidez de la risa de _Rubí_ bajo la capa, pero la ecuación no tenía sentido para ella. Nunca había visto sonreír al General con la risa cantarina de Rubí así que no podía compararlos de esa manera. Hasta que reparó en un pequeño detalle.

Sus manos. Él nunca se quitaba los guantes, seguramente para ocultar algo.

Rey puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga para infundirle ánimos, sintiendo en carne propia sus emociones contradictorias porque ella sabía muy bien lo que pensaba Rose en esos instantes.

— Oh no... — sólo fue capaz de decir ella a medida que todo empezaba a cobrar sentido, con la vista perdida más allá de la ventana de la cabina.

— Lo siento Rose. — Rey no sabía qué hacer en un caso así y se culpaba por haber cometido el error de arruinar la ilusión de la joven. — Lamento no poder decirte nada más, no tuve oportunidad de conocerlo y creo que estuvo detrás de Starkiller y el cataclismo de Hosnian Prime.

— ¡Oh no! — Repitió ella poniéndose de pie y llevándose una mano a la boca. No podía ser él. De entre todos los miles de tripulantes del _Steadfast_ , ¿por qué tenía que ser él? — Es que yo conozco a Hux pero _Rubí_ no es así, no se parece en nada a él…

— ¿Cuando lo del _Supremacy_? ¿Antes de _Crait_? Allí lo viste. — preguntó Rey y su amiga asintió, frenética antes de desplomarse en el asiento de copiloto con agotamiento.

— Eso no es todo, Rey. —se estremeció. — Cuando nos tomaron prisioneros, me sentía tan humillada y lastimada… por tantas cosas… — Rose recordó que el plan perfecto que había ideado con Finn y Poe puso en peligro a todos sus amigos, justo en las vísperas de perder a Paige y visitar Canto Bight.

— Rose, no me cuentes si no quieres hacerlo. — Rey se asustó imaginando que habrían torturado a su amiga para sacarle información y respetaba su reserva. — No dejaré que él te lastime de nuevo…

— ¡Oh! No, no fue así como sucedió… jamás hubo interrogatorio, todo sucedió muy rápido. Yo lo mordí.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Hux me llamó sabandija, me insultó de todas las formas posibles. Moriríamos de todas formas, Finn y yo estábamos perdidos. Yo me enfurecí tanto que clavé mis dientes en su mano pero sólo pude arrancarle un pedazo del guante y seguro que le dejé una marca… — Rose se percató de la ceja levanta da de su amiga. — Oye, no me mires así, te recuerdo que solías referirte a Ben como _monstruo_ y hasta peleaste con él varias veces.

— Es un asunto diferente… Pero entiendo tu punto. — Rey recordó la cicatriz que ahora marcaba el bello rostro del hombre que amenazaba con hacerle perder la razón. — ¿Qué pasará ahora? Dices qué como _Rubí_ te ha mostrado una faceta diferente. ¿Crees que sea sincero? ¿Le darás una segunda oportunidad?

— No lo sé. Lo pensaré durante el viaje. Aunque no creo que él me perdone a mí. — Rose pensaba a toda velocidad, analizando la situación con la mejor óptica posible. — Me preocupan sus motivos para abandonarlo todo. ¿Y si se arrepiente cuando descubra que Cobalto es la prisionera de Otomok que casi le arranca un dedo?

— No quiero ser grosera, pero ellos siempre hacen tonterías. Y de verdad creo que se lo merecía. — ella pensó en esa absurda pelea por el sable de Luke y puso los ojos en blanco.

Rose encendió los motores con un poco de ira pero agradecida con Rey por haberle confiado algo tan importante. Su adorado espía tenía encima una amenaza mayor que el castigo del Líder Supremo y si todas esas palabras bonitas para ella habían sido verdaderas, tendría que demostrarlo con acciones cuando lo arrastrara fuera de la Primera Orden.

— Creo que es hora de que las chicas utilicemos algunas estrategias también. — Rose miró de reojo a Rey con astucia, segura de que su amiga iba a estar de acuerdo. — Tengo un plan.

* * *

Los caballeros de Ren no protestaron cuando su líder les _pidió prestado_ su adorado _Buitre Nocturno_ , pero sí se sorprendieron un poco de que no quisiera utilizar su TIE. La nave funcionaba como un transporte de prisioneros, tal vez eso les aclaraba algunas cosas. Pero la orden de designar al escuálido General Hux como copiloto y posible artillero, les parecía sumamente descabellada. De todas formas, no estaban en condiciones de protestar, así que continuaron haciendo lo que sea que hacían cada día de sus vidas cuando no estaban arrasando planetas enteros y sometiendo a sus pobladores.

Apenas subieron, Kylo arrojó una maleta pesada a Hux sin mayores explicaciones. Pero el pelirrojo no se iba a dar por vencido. _Cobalto_ se había comunicado con él para decirle que iría junto a _Ópalo_ a Coruscant, como parte de una misión clasificada de la Resistencia. Sería la oportunidad perfecta porque su odioso Líder estaba en desventaja, desarmado, y totalmente ajeno al piso debajo de sus pies, todo gracias a la carroñera.

De esta forma, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: entregaría a Kylo y conocería a su bella informante. Sólo restaba resolver los detalles del encuentro y del escape. Contaba con la habilidad de _Cobalto_ para manejar al _Buitre Nocturno_ porque ella misma le había dicho una vez que era una excelente piloto.

Por mera curiosidad abrió el bolso que Kylo le había arrojado y su contenido le dejó bastante confundido. ¿Qué planeaba hacer él con esas túnicas?

* * *

El enlace se activó mientras viajaban, para variar. Kylo apenas tenía privacidad en la nave, aunque no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie acerca de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Hux estaba muy serio, no soltaba su datapad y el Líder era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que tramaba algo. Pero ver el rostro de su adorada jedi le producía tanta paz que decidió ignorar al pelirrojo unos minutos, refugiándose en un sector apartado.

Ella estaba de espaldas, en un asiento que le resultó dolorosamente familiar. Rey viajaba en el _Halcón Milenario,_ por supuesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer cuando llegues allá, Ben? ¿Vas a secuestrarme de nuevo? — Rey giró para encontrarse con él, advertida de la nueva conexión.

— Lo he pensado, pero no creo que sea necesario esta vez. — Avanzó hacia ella despacio, como si flotara. — Vendrás conmigo por voluntad propia.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa triste que produjo un salto en su corazón.

— Nada me gustaría más. Pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo. — Kylo abrió la boca para responder pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar muy cerca de él. — Sin embargo… Hay algo que podrías darme a cambio.

Kylo sintió que le faltaba el aire por la forma en que ella lo miró, volviéndose loco cuando Rey se mordió sus labios, seguramente pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir.

— Lo que quieras — respondió él como un autómata, tomando su mano con suavidad y totalmente perdido en sus ojos verdes.

Rey soltó un suspiro y perdió la razón cuando él se llevó su mano a la boca y comenzó a besarla con enloquecedora lentitud. Pero se concentró con dificultad.

— _No me distraigas. Esto va en serio, Ben._ — le habló ella a través del enlace.

— _Y yo te escucho con toda atención._ — respondió él, en tono travieso.

Luego dejó ir su mano con pereza, rozando la sensible muñeca de la joven en el proceso. Rey no se apartó esta vez, sino que colocó su otra mano detrás de la cabeza de él, poniéndose en puntas de pie para susurrarle al oído.

— Iré contigo si entregas al espía.

Sus palabras parecieron romper el hechizo y Kylo se apartó un poco para verla a los ojos, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado y parpadeando varias veces. Ciertamente esperaba _otra_ _clase_ de negociación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te sacrificarías por ese inútil? — los celos ocuparon el lugar de la pasión, oscureciendo su semblante. — ¿Por qué te importa su suerte?

—Porque eso hacemos, salvamos a los que amamos. Y mi amiga ama a tu General, así que debes prometerme que no le harás daño. — Rey se alejó unos pasos, satisfecha. Ben no era el único que podía usar su abrumador poder de seducción con ella.

— ¿Esa es tu única condición? — el joven sonó un poco decepcionado. Esperaba un poco más de batalla antes de la rendición, sospechaba que algo extraño ocurría. — Si dejo ir a Hux, ¿te unirás a mí?

— Aceptaré una tregua y consideraré darte una oportunidad para que me digas eso que quieres decirme. Hux será mi garantía. Te lo devolveremos cuando decida qué hacer contigo.

Kylo se echó a reír tan fuerte que a ella le preocupó que Rose escuchara, aunque eso era poco probable. Admiraba el valor de su pequeña carroñera, la amaba por ser capaz de sorprenderlo siempre, por creer que tenía el control de la situación.

— ¿Crees que me importa él? Podría enviarlo a tus amigos de la Resistencia con un gran moño de regalo en su arrogante rostro. Me tiene sin cuidado.

— ¿De veras? ¿Sabías que él está intentando entregarte?

— Como si fuera capaz de hacerlo. — contestó él con un bufido de desprecio.

— Tal vez estás subestimando a tu General.

Algo en la forma en que Rey lo dijo le hizo dudar. ¿Qué sabía ella? ¿Por qué estaba tan segura?

— Está bien, Rey. Digamos que te creo. Una vez que nos veamos allá, tú vendrás conmigo y él se irá con tu amiga. ¿Cómo sé que no me engañarás?

— ¿Dudas de mí? — Rey asumió una pose ofendida que no engañaba a nadie y mucho menos a su interlocutor. Kylo enarcó una ceja y después la otra, bastante divertido por la situación. — Está bien. Lo admito. Mi plan era robar algunos minutos de tu _precioso_ tiempo para enseñarte algo, _a solas_ , pero ya veo que es en vano…

— Rey. — interrumpió él, colocándole detrás de la oreja una hebra de cabello que se había escapado de su peinado, provocando que ella se estremeciera un poco. — No necesitas ninguna clase de truco para estar conmigo. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

— Es que quiero darte algo _muy especial_ y no puedo hacerlo delante de otras personas. ¿Entiendes? — Ella bajó los ojos pudorosamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban con intensidad, jugando con un extremo de tela de su ropa con estudiada inocencia.

Esta vez su actuación convenció a Kylo y su gruesa voz tembló un poco cuando pudo pronunciar palabra, suponiendo que sabía _a qué se refería ella_ y sin poder creer que fuera a tener tanta suerte.

— Bu- Buscaré un lugar privado. — balbuceó. — te buscaré a través de la Fuerza cuando termines con tu misión. De esa forma serás libre y no le deberás nada más a la Resistencia.

—Coruscant es una ciudad inmensa. — añadió ella, ahora genuinamente preocupada por él. — No imagino al poderoso Kylo Ren caminando por ahí sin llamar la atención. — aunque tampoco lo imaginaba como Ben Solo sin que nadie reparara en él.

— Descuida. Tengo todo _bien_ calculado. — recuperando el dominio de sí mismo, acortó la distancia entre ellos saboreando la sensación de acorralar a Rey, quien de repente se mostró un poco confundida. — Voy a encontrarte, _cariño_. Así sea lo último que haga. Tengo ojos por todo el planeta, conoceré cada uno de tus movimientos.

— Ya veremos. — Rey se cruzó de brazos y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de que la conexión se cortara.

— Ya veremos… — repitió él, con la sonrisa sinvergüenza de su padre.


End file.
